Jump Chain Gothic 10 - MCU 1
by gothicjedi666
Summary: The tenth Jump Chain story. Finally I reach the MCU. Normal warnings apply. Beta reader badly required.
1. Chapter 1

MCU Jump Set Up

Budget - 1000cp

Gothic

New York - 950cp

Drop in - 950cp

Soundtrack of the Galaxy - 950cp

Darcy Time - 850cp

Asgardian - 450cp

Quad Blasters - 450cp

Asgardian Armor - 450cp

SHIELD Membership - 400cp (part time consultant)

Asgardian Armory - 100cp

4 Companions - 0cp

Companions

Miranda Lawson

New York

Drop In

Budget - 500cp

Professor of Asskicking - 400cp

Quad Blasters - 400cp

Hanger Bay - 100cp

Quinjet - 0cp

Tali'Zorah

New York

Drop In

Budget - 500cp

Professor of Asskicking - 400cp

Quad Blaster - 400cp

Destroyer Prototype Gun - 200cp

Hydra Stock Pile -0cp

Seven of Nine

New York

Drop In

Budget - 500cp

Professor of Asskicking - 400cp

Helmet of the Stars - 300cp

The Cradle - 100cp

Yaka Arrow - 0cp

Samantha Carter

New York

Drop In

Budget - 500cp

Professor of Asskicking - 400cp

Quad Blaster - 400cp

M-Ship - 200cp

Black Widow Bites - 100cp

Cosmi-Rod - 0cp

**Jump Chain Gothic 10 - MCU 1**

**Part 1**

**Lux Casino. New York**

From the outside my new base of operations and home looked very impressive, however I knew that the inside was even better. This was because while this casino, which had been my reward for finishing the New Vegas Jump, was meant to appear to my tastes I'd decided in advance what it would look like, and how it would be run while preparing for this new Jump.

The casino had been based on the Lux nightclub that served as a home for the main character of the TV show Lucifer, a show I'd enjoy watching so many years ago. I'd always rather liked the look of the place and I'd been able to expand on the idea of it while setting up this Jump. Much like Morgana had with our castle before the star of the Harry Potter Jump.

My new business, which Jump Chan had already gotten up and running, was like the TV Lux in that the place had a ground floor which served as a nightclub, as well as a penthouse on the top floor, but since the building had plenty of rooms between the top and the bottom this place also contained a casino floor, a proper fancy restaurant, hotel room suites as well as a very high class strip club.

Aside from all that there were luxury rooms here for all my girls, a big fancy office for Miranda, who had plans to start a business empire while in this world, and down in the basement, hidden behind the wine cellar there was lab and workshop for those who wanted to tinker with some tech or do research.

There was an even an underground parking lot, the space currently lacked for any cars, but now that I had a profitable business, I'd be able to buy as many cars as I liked. I'd use the casino's profits to hide the cash I'd gain via other enterprises, and of course I could just replicate some gold when I needed it.

The place had even come complete with its own staff, who were as far as I'd been able to tell were all real people, they felt right with the Force, and they got along with each other very well. I could sense their great feelings of loyalty towards me, despite the fact that I knew none of them.

They been made by Jump Chan to serve me, and they seemed very happy with their work. I had mixed feelings about creating sentient life just to serve me as while I'd had made Forestwind made to act as a guide in Skyrim, she had a certain amount of freedom, and I'd treated her well. I wouldn't be able to give my new employees that kind of attention and they might cease to exist by the end of the Jump. Which didn't sit well with me as they were nice people.

Lux happened to be even larger on the inside, a feature that I'd requested, so I had lots of room for my mostly female staff. They included waitresses, bartenders, kitchen staff, maids and so on. They were highly attractive young woman who all wore rather skimpy clothing even if they worked behind scenes.

My other base of operations in this world, the castle that had been my reward for defeating that Vampire Clan, I'd arranged to turn up outside of London as a medieval looking castle wouldn't blend in around these parts like Lux would.

Already I'd travelled there, Sol my Phoenix having given me a lift as I couldn't apparate that far, and the magical girls that I'd brought out of stasis were now hard at work making Pendragon Castle suitable for human habitation.

Once my magic girls I'd gotten out of stasis, currently Morgana and Serana, had the castle fixed up and hidden away with spells, the witches could start looking into the magic of this world. There were plenty of enchanted items around here, that should be stored in my vault or armoury and many new spells to be learned.

My tech girls wouldn't be lacking for things to do, and while Triss, Veronica, Tali, Seven and Samantha had already gone off into space to explore the galaxy, they'd be back before long or if I called them back. If nothing else I felt certain that within in the next decade that I'd find plenty of interesting tech or them to study, and they'd come here to study it.

Of course there was no rush to do any of that. My part time consultant job with S.H.I.E.L.D would give me plenty of stuff to do, and if I got bored with that there was a whole world here to explore and a galaxy as well, heck with my ship the local galactic cluster could be my playground.

For now my interests were more terrestrial. I'd decided to indulge myself so I'd come out here so that I could watch the desperate groups of females trying to get into Lux much like a hungry lion hunting a heard of unsuspecting gazelle.

These young ladies, I ignored the men, would be lucky to get inside as Lux mostly catered to successful young gents who were welcomed in by the bouncers, my only male employees, who were highly skilled at separating the rich folks, those who had money to blow at the casino, from the riff raff.

The girls who wanted in the club were hoping to hook up with Lux's wealthy male customers, or they just wanted to check out the trendy new hotspot, which was ensured by Jump Chain to be popular, so my bouncers had orders to let only pretty girls. Most of the woman already in the club were the dates of male customers or paid for high class escorts.

I was almost ready to give up on the collection of ditzy blonde types who wanted in but wouldn't make it, when I saw a somewhat familiar figure. She'd gotten my attention as her style of dress was more relaxed and modest that that of the other girls, but what kept me looking at her was the fact that I knew her name.

This young woman was the Darcy a Perk I'd gotten for this Jump had been named for. Her being here couldn't be mere chance, no this had to be the will of some higher power, or maybe Jump Chan had decided to play a trick on me. For her own amusement of course.

I couldn't help smiling as I approached Darcy Lewis. Her being her amused me greatly, and if I got to know her I might get to met Jane Foster, I'd regretted never being able to recruit Padme into my harem, perhaps I could get Jane Foster, or at least get Darcy Lewis into bed with me.

"Well hello there. I couldn't help noticing you in this crowd" I said to the dark haired beauty "Can I buy you a drink?"

Darcy Lewis turned to me with an appraising eye, taking in my expensive suit as she studied me while I examined her. She had a strong presence in the Force, not like a Force Sensitive, it was just that some people were more vibrant, more alive, and had important parts to play.

"Does that line ever work for you?" she asked.

To be fair it had been a while since I'd needed to flirt with a woman the old fashioned way. Normally I impressed them with adventures and cool stuff like my super powers.

"I'm not really a line kind of man" I told Darcy "But the offer stands".

The young woman looked at the mass of people between us and the entrance.

"I don't think we'll getting a drink anytime soon" she remarked.

That wouldn't be a problem.

"We'll be fine" I promised "Just follow me".

She did, if only out of curiosity, and of course the bouncer let us right in.

"How did you do that?" Darcy asked "I've been standing out here for like an hour".

I turned to face her.

"Lux is mine" I told her "I own the whole building and everything in it".

We went into the nightclub part of Lux, which had tables at the back were it actually possible for people to hear themselves talking. The waitress who guided us a table confirmed that I owned this place when she called me boss. Unlike the waitresses on the top floor she had her top on, but wasn't far from naked.

"I suppose one drink can't hurt" said Darcy.

After making a drink order we begin to talk. Darcy turned out to be a political science student at Culver University. She worked with Jane Fosterm and a man called Erik Selvig, as an intern just for college credits, a thankless job she was currently taking a break from.

Next year the group planned to travel to New Mexico, and would become involved in the events of the first Thor movie, but that was months away and of no concern to me right now. I'd likely become involved in those events in some way when they happened.

A few drinks later she'd placed her hand over mine and I'd begun using one of many powers to make her feel good. Nothing noticeable, just enough to make her associate that spending time with me was a pleasurable activity. When she did things I approved of her doing I'd increase the good feeling, a method of subtle training that was far better than any sort of mind control, or love potion.

"So do you live nearby?" Darcy asked me

I pointed up.

"The top floor is my penthouse" I told her "Want to check it out?".

She did and thanks to my private lift were soon at the top of the building having gone right past the restaurant, the hotel suites and the strip club. As went up I increased the pleasure that Darcy was feeling.

The lift doors opened and again I marvelled at this personal space. This penthouse had everything it needed. A fully stocked bar, well filled book shelves, a posh dining area, an entertainment centre with very comfortable setting, a pool table, a balcony with a view of the New York skyline, and behind a wall was the bedroom.

"Another drink?" I offered Darcy.

She smiled seductively.

"Show me the bedroom" she requested.

I did that and if she got freaked out by the decorations she didn't show any sign of it. I'd not chosen them, they'd been proved by Jump Chan and were apparently to my taste. Not that I'd have picked them, but my tastes must have changed, which made sense given all my experiences and odd mix of memories that had been shoved into my head over the different Jumps.

"What's this?" she asked.

She was interested in The St. Andrew's Cross, a common piece of equipment in BDSM dungeons. It typically provided restraining points for ankles, wrists, and waist. When secured to it the subject was restrained in a spreadeagled position. Making them very vulnerable.

"An advanced toy" I told her "Not for the faint hearted"

The paddles, straps, floggers and such mounted on the walls looked tame when compared to the cross and the oversized cage handing from the ceiling.

"Are all rich people this weird?" she asked.

As far as I knew they were.

"Let's keep things more basic" I said.

She smiled at me again. I liked it when she did that.

"Are you a wizard or something?" she then asked.

This surprised me.

"A wizard?" I asked.

This was true to an extent.

"You've been doing something to me, and I don't think you spiked my drink" she said "Really I don't care. Just keep making me feel good".

I increased Darcy's pleasure and before long she was pushing me towards the bed, and when I sat down she climbed into my lap. Before long she was wrapping her arms around my neck, she kissed me, and we began to get into what could be considered some heavy foreplay.

"Fuck me" she begged.

I got her off my lap and tossed her onto the huge comfy bed. Then I was standing over her, taking off my clothes. Things proceed much faster at this point, as my clothing came off and I set about getting Darcy naked.

Once she was ready I drove into her wet cunt plunging into with abandon and doing my best to give the raven haired beauty the good fucking that she cleared needed. I kept the pleasure up and Darcy soon looked like her lights had gone out. Her facial expression was made up of a big smile rather an almost vacant stare as I made her suffer through an orgasm for far longer than it should last.

After that I fucked her for my pleasure while leaving her mind blown. By the time I'd stopped using her body I became worried that I'd shattered her frail human mind, but once she'd stopped drooling, she began gently snoring, meaning that my work here was done. I'd fucked her into a real pleasure coma.

(Line Break)

**Lux Casino. New York**

Darcy had sneaked out sometime during the night, despite the state I'd put her in and while I didn't need much sleep, and I tended to be easy enough to wake up, she'd manged to get of the room without waking me, leaving only a note on a pillow and her panties under the pillow. Her note made it clear that she didn't think that she'd ever see me again, but she'd made an effort to if she was ever back in the city.

As for me I enjoyed a big breakfast served by Cameron who'd retaken the role of personal assistant for this Jump, so that she could stick close to me when possible. Last night she'd been going over security for this building, making sure that we were secure physically and electronically while Cortana explored this world's Internet. If needs be my AI could seize control of the world of information, and bring modern life crashing down around us, much like how Ultron should have during his period of activity.

Ultron's stunt with the city/meteor was just one of the world ending events my Judgement Day Perk had warned me about when the Jump started. It should be easy enough to avoid that as Cortana could destroy a new AI with ease as soon as it got onto the net, and I planned to take Loki's sceptre for myself if possible.

The big event was of course the finger snap by Thanos, that would end civilisation on many worlds, across the universe, feeling that had actually made my nose bleed due to sheer amount of information getting flooded into my head, but again that would be pretty simple to avoid. All I had to do was stash one Infinity Stone in my Cosmic Warehouse without Thanos knowing about it and the universe was safe. Should Thanos somehow learn I had one of the stones then I would have to remain strong and refuse to turn it over.

Outside of this reality the stones wouldn't be good for much, but the setup did say they'd make good power sources while still leaning towards their aspect. Each stone represented a different aspect of the universe which were Space, Mind, Reality, Power, Soul, and Time.

So if I got say the Power Stone and took it on the next Jump it I could perhaps use to enhance the power of my lightsaber by replacing one of the crystals within the weapon, or maybe I would keep one of the other stones and find a use for it. I had a decade to decide.

While eating I read the paper. According to it Tony Stark had returned to civilisation and without warning he'd taken Stark International out of the weapons business, terminating all contracts with the military. Because of this stock prices for Stark International fell nearly 60 percent. Hammer Industries had already began to move with the intent of making many new contracts with the military.

"You should by stock in Hammer Industries and then sell within six months" Cortana advised, her voice reaching my ears via the laptop computer I had up here in the penthouse "If the events of Iron Man 2 are anything to go by then Hammer Industries will be in big trouble within half a year".

That sounded good to me. If I recalled correctly the guy in charge of Hammer Industries would break one of Iron Man's foes out of prison, and that guy would cause a lot of trouble. By the end of the second Iron Man film I didn't think Hammer Industries would be a sound investment.

"Let Miranda know about that" I ordered Cortana "Assuming she isn't already on top of it".

She did like to be on top of things, and she had her own plans for this Jump that involved running a proper business empire. She'd have to leave it behind at the end of the Jump, but that would be many years from now and she could hand over the business to someone native to this reality if she wished.

"What are you going to do today, Master?" Cameron asked.

I had lots of plans, but there was no real rush to do anything. Still there were certain things that I needed to do before I start rushing about this dimension.

"If I go into space then Miranda will need a way to contact me" I said to my Terminator "So I'll need to install some subspace communications equipment in her office, and then put some satellites into orbit so she can keep an eye on things, and use them to reach me".

That would be important if I went out to have some fun space adventures.

"Also I need to bug Tony Stark's workshop" I was now saying "I want to monitor his work on the Iron Man suit in case I decide to build a version of my own one day".

I would need some sort of armour for my work with the Avengers, I was already a consultant so as long as I impressed Fury I should get a spot on the Avengers team, when the time came, and for that team I'd need a suit of armour, one for my new Asgardian form, which would be the body I used in combat. As such the armour had to cover all of that form so that no one suspected I was actually changing bodies when I put on a suit of armour meant for saving the world in.

My Asgardian body was bigger than my other two bodies by several feet at least, and much more developed in terms of muscle, but it still looked enough like me that people would figure that I'd changed forms and had shape shifting powers, which I didn't want anyone outside of my group to know.

"My suit of armour will need be different enough from Stark's so that he doesn't figure out that I spied on him" I mentioned to Cameron "Lucky for me we have examples of armour from many different universe".

Perhaps I'd build something like my Sith Stalker armour, only meant for as Asgardian body, and somehow incorporate the Asgardian armour I'd gotten at the start of this Jump into the finished suit. That was a matter for later on as right now my other suits of armour would be more than enough.

My original body, the one I'd started the Jump Chain while in. It had gene enchantments aplenty and biotic implants, and still could be of use to me as well as it looked different than my Damien Pendragon body, which I was using now to appear as a man in his early twenties.

"I'm heading into the Cosmic Warehouse" I told my bodyguard/sexbot "Are you coming with me?".

She would follow.

"You might want to get dressed" Cameron advised.

I'd forgotten that I was still in a bathrobe from when I'd gotten out of the shower, and it wasn't a good idea to start building high tech devices without proper clothing.

(Line Break)

**Cosmic Warehouse. Outside of Reality.**

The spy device was already done. This special probe, which was about the size of a baseball, would be set free near Tony Stark's place of residence and remain out of phase as it monitored all Stark did in his workshop.

Since remaining out of phase used up a lot power I'd have to replace the probe every few weeks, but I'd gotten very good at building naquadah power cells and probes so this wasn't much of a chore, and the probe would fly out to met whoever I sent to go replace it. I could build a probe to last longer, but that would increase the chances of it malfunctioning and being discovered by Stark, who might learn too much from it.

This way Stark's workshop would be monitored by me at all times, letting me see every step of the creation of the first Iron Man suit. I'd even considered approaching Mr Stark and offering my help so that together we could build a very advanced version of the Iron Man suite, however he had no reason to trust me, and I didn't feel like going to the trouble of getting involved in his life when he would have so much to focus on. Also I didn't think it would be wise to help him too much in case we ever become foes, and my aid could led to him doing less for himself, he would need to save himself in the Iron Man films , not have me do it for him.

"We'll take a cloaked Puddle Jumper and drop this baby off later" I said to Cameron, once my work was done "For now I want to check out the Vault and the Armoury".

After leaving the workshop addon of the Warehouse, which had seen much use during my time doing Jump Chain, I went first to the Vault as it was closer and opened it with my touch. This Warehouse addon had been a reward for finishing the Harry Potter Jump, and while that it had been here since starting the Fallout Jump I'd not paid it much attention. I didn't even know all of what was in here as Jump Chan had filled it with some of my items, not doubt as a demonstration of what should be kept in the Vault.

While normally only I could enter the Vault the attachment to the Warehouse it allowed Cameron to enter with me and only her, this made sense as she was part of my security and as she'd pointed out she was also something that could be stored in the Vault should I tire of her or replace with a superior model.

If she worried about such things then she didn't need to as I'd no intention of having Cameron ever leave my service, besides it would be better to add upgrades to her than build a new Terminator as Cameron was a Jump Chan back item as well as a companion, as such she'd respawn if ever destroyed.

The Vault was done in Gringotts style, meaning that the walls were smooth stone, and there was a plinth in the centre of the room as well as plenty of shelving for important items to be displayed upon. There were also cabinets containing more fragile objects.

This addon was rather poorly lit so I didn't see much until my vision adjusted, and when they did my eyes focused on the the plinth. On top of the sturdy stone, which supported a flat piece of stone, rested hundreds of coins from different worlds, some of which could easily be gotten from a replicator, such as the money used in Skyrim, but the Wizarding World was enchanted giving it value as since I didn't know how the coins were enchanted any replicated versions of these coins would be seen as counterfeit.

Also there were a few rings and amulets on the pile of treasure that were made from metals and other materials that couldn't be replicated. Rings and amulets rested along side bars of Ebony and Moonstone from Skyrim, as well the last of my gold-pressed latinum and even a few small soul gems.

As wonderful as all that was the stuff on the shelves was worth much more. In here I kept larger soul gems, a heart stone, a few of the magical masks that had belong to dragon priests. I even had a number of Dwemer Artefacts which were metal objects made by the Dwemer that are usually found within Dwemer Ruins. The artefacts come in various shapes and sizes, and all were made of the mysterious Dwemer metal. I'd never been able to figure out how the metal was made and it couldn't be replicated or gotten from the Matter Furnace since it was a complex compound. I suspected that some sort of sophisticated alchemy was involved in its creation.

There were dangerous things in here as well such as the Crystal of Neahtid which could be used to see into the future. Yet despite the fact that both Morgana and I could see the future in visions neither of us liked using the crystal as it never showed anything good and the visions came with little in the way of context. Visions we got other ways tended to be much safer to see.

While there wasn't much in the way of technology in here, as this wasn't the place for that, some of the shelves around me did contain Jedi and Sith holocrons, my own magicron, and the Grey Jedi holocron, both of which I'd created using advanced crystal based technology. Other crystals, which were kept in their boxes, could be used in the building of lightsabers.

The Mage Stone, a magical stone once wielded by the renegade sorcerer Tauren was also kept in here. It appeared to be made out of Baltic amber that was held in metal shaped into a claw, however appearances aside it was in fact an ancient and powerful magical tool capable of transmutation, which is to change the very essence of things. Tauren used it turn lead into gold, but I used it to create other much rarer elements in limited amounts.

I even had a few Blood Crystals which were magical artefacts that allowed wearers of one of the crystals to take on the physical appearance of anyone whose blood the crystal has touched. I avoided using blood magic of any kind as much as possible so they hadn't seen much use.

A box on the shelf contained a special ring that was either an artefact of the Old Religion or at least a very good copy. It bore the symbol of the Old Religion on it and when close by I could sense its power. The ring acted as a conduit for magical powers, storing them, its energy could be used to perform spells normally beyond a wearers ability.

One corner of the Vault was taken up by an ornate looking glass cabinet that contained my pensive as well as some of my memories that were kept in crystal bottles. These memories weren't gone from my mind, that wasn't how the magic worked, or you'd forgot what the memories were and not understand what you were seeing, but with the pensive I could watch these memories take part around me, and see the little details I may have missed when living this events. Some of the memories were very personal, which is why I kept them contained in here.

There were books in here along with the stuff, I couldn't have spent so many years as a Ravenclaw student and not collect a few very rare tomes from the Wizarding World. They sat on shelves next to a few books that contained knowledge on the Old Religion. These books had no copies, at least on paper.

Having jars in here might seem odd, and most of the stuff that could be used in potions or wand creation were kept in the main part of the Cosmic Warehouse, but the containers in here held within them substances of great value, such as unicorn hairs, phoenix feathers, phoenix ash, even a few fairy wings, as well as venom so deadly that even a drop coming into contact with skin could be fatal.

Along the far wall were a number of mannequins used to hold some of my suits of armour. These suits were not ones I'd acquired, rather I'd made them, and as such they were very valuable. They contained advanced technology and were made from materials that could only be found in the realities I'd visited or in this Waerhouse. But as awesome as these suits were I'd need something better when it came to face the likes of Thanos.

"I have so many nice things" I said to Cameron "I've done well on Jump Chain".

Of course there was much more outside of the Vault. When we returned to the main part of the Cosmic Warehouse I couldn't help admiring all the boxes and chests. Inside the non-magical containers there was enough technology and knowledge to forge empires with, something I'd actually done.

They were kept separate from the magical containers, all of which were bigger on the inside, and contained stuff from places like the Wizarding World, and Skyrim. A lot of it belong to my magical girls, and it was good that containers were bigger on the inside or they'd have filled the Warehouse by now.

I took a moment to check on the stasis pods that contained the companions I'd not brought into the MCU either by importing or just letting them out of the pods. I could only have eight companions with me on a Jump, not counting pets like Sol my Phoenix or electronic companions like my R2 droid, Cameron and Cortana.

"Let's have a quick look around the Asgardian Armoury before we head to Stark's place" I decided.

Cameron followed me.

"You should check out the new hanger bay as well" she advised.

Indeed I would as the hanger bay addon had been a needed purchase as I had many vehicles already and it was good to have a new bay for the storage of any new flying machines I spent CP on in the future. At some point I'd need to upgrade the Quinnjet I already had in there, but that could wait.

The Asgardian style armoury was accessed by a set of massive double doors made from some dark wood and glided with gold, not that far from the entrance to the Vault. Once inside we headed down a large set of steps, and the bottom of these stairs were three short corridors all done up in pleasing to look at stone and more gold. The place was lit up by primitive looking torches and fires, giving it a certain style.

I'd forked out the required CP to allow me to take items out of the Armoury without actually needing to enter the place, an ability that would come in very handy I felt sure, and by the looks of things the Armoury already had a number of items on display, no doubt this was Jump Chan's way of showing me what sort of things should go into the Armoury like what she done with the Vault.

The Destroyers that guarded this place were copies of a model of enchanted Asgardian automaton. One of which was used to guard Odin's Vault on Asgard, though it could also be used as a weapon against its master's enemies. I had three Destroyers, however they couldn't leave the Cosmic Warehouse as they were a form of defence.

None of the three corridors, which I knew would grow in size as required, had any pattern that I could see when it came to the contents. Enchanted swords such my highly valued Caliburn shared a corridor with my modified Alien Blaster and one of the lightsabers I'd taken from a Dark Jedi, as well as other sabers I'd made over the years, while my original lightsaber was down a different corridor some meters away.

Each display came with a plaque that told whomever read it what the weapon actually was and how I'd acquired the weapon. Some of the things here I'd forgotten about such as magical staffs, enchanted axes and swords, such as Gauldur Blackblade and Red Eagle's Bane along with a few energy weapons that I'd made modifications too, making them unique to belong here in the Armoury.

I even found the 29th century phaser pistol that I'd snatched during a time travel adventure during the Voyager Jump. Since I'd been worried back then about polluting the time line I'd hidden the phaser in the Cosmic Warehouse intending to make us of it in future Jumps. Only I'd forgotten about it and it had remained hidden away in a box with some other stuff in the Warehouse until now. Even a Near-Ascended human could forget things.

"Oh I remember this" I said.

I owned one of a pair of Sidhe made staffs. Merlin had used one of the staff as a weapon, as it could cast bolts of deadly magic. His was originally owned by Sophia, a young Sidhe who, along with her father, tried to enchant Arthur in order that she might regain eternal life in Avalon by sacrificing him. After Merlin defeated Aulfric and Sophia by using her discarded staff, I'd claimed Aulfric's staff as my own.

"An impressive collection" Cameron commented "I hope you get the chance to add to it".

That would be nice, and like the Armoury the Vault would expand as needed so both of these addons could store more than they already did.

"They'll be time for that" I said to her "For now I have other things to worry about".

Time to go check out the new Hanger Bay.

Author Note

I have a couple more chapters to go up but they need proof readings so anyone is willing to help with that I'd be super grateful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jump Chain 10 - MCU 1**

**Part 2**

**Pendragon Castle. Outside of London.**

I'd hopped over the Atlantic to come check on Hermione and Luna in order to make sure that they'd set up the castle which served as a secondary base while we were here in the MCU. At the start of the Jump the castle had reset, so it had badly needed fixing up again and its magical defences put up quickly. Thankfully I'd brought a hard working House Elf with me and had some talented witches as well, and they'd been able to fix the place up without much trouble or effort by me.

Given the limited number of companion slots I was going to keep most of my magic users in stasis, just leaving a couple of them here to watch over the castle and to study the local magic while also looking after Sol my magical familiar, he didn't need much caring for so this wasn't much of a chore.

Lux was much more vulnerable than this place, yet I still wanted to add some extra defences, as you could never be too careful. I had many ways of doing this and this time I'd decided to do some summoning.

After taking a step back from the summoning circle I admired my handiwork. Everything had been prepared with flawless precision which I needed as I was about to pull two creatures from a realm of Oblivion, and bring them into this world, binding them to this castle as extra layer of defence.

Controlling Daedra was not easy which was why no one could be allowed to interrupt the summoning ritual, or the potentially lengthy process of bending these Daedra to my will, which was why neither Luna or Hermione, the two witches currently out of stasis, could watch this part of the process, they might distract me from my work. However they would be able to view my memory of this work and learn from it, not that I wanted them summoning up any Daedra, at least not without me around.

This was far from my first time summoning creatures from Oblivion, yet it was with these particular Daedra, who were subservient to a particular Prince I'd rather avoid any contact with. Still I had done quite a bit of research into the subject, which you needed to do when dealing with Daedra, especially ones the conjurer intended on leaving unbound, as I did. No amount of paranoia or caution was too much.

Lucky for me, Sheogorath was currently indisposed, and had been for a surprisingly lengthy amount of time. He certainly would not notice if one or two of his soldiers disappeared for a decade, especially if I returned them before his vacation ended. In fact he might care at all as unlike Dagon the Prince called Sheogorath didn't want to conquer worlds and he sometimes even helped people so it wouldn't matter much if he noticed this world.

The two individuals that I planned upon conjuring could not be any more dissimilar despite sharing absolute loyalty to the Daedric Prince of Madness. One would be of the Mazken, more commonly known as the Dark Seducers, who made up one half of Sheogorath's Daedric followers and soldiers. The other would be an Aureal, sometimes known as Golden Saints, who made up half of Sheogorath's willing Daedra underlings.

Similar to the Dremora of Mehrunes Dagon, or the Daedroth of Molag Bal, both the Mazken and Aureal were an entire race dedicated to combat. They were eternal soldiers, and had many life times of experience, as such they would make good guards for my castle. The two Daedra would stand day and night at the castle's doors and strike down anyone unwelcome who tried to enter. Of course anyone able to bypass or destroy the castles magical defences wouldn't be stopped by a couple of Daedra, but they could prove a distraction, and slow down an intruder.

As for bringing them into my service. They would not be easily broken, being much tougher than humans. Summoning them unbound was dangerous, even for someone as powerful as me, and I knew that they were not to be underestimated, and yet they could be broken, just like humans, it would just take more effort. I looked forward to the challenge.

Daedra didn't really die, so threatening them death wouldn't work, but they still feared things such as humiliation and anguish. As an immortal I could dedicate all the time in the world to breaking their wills if needs be, or at least the next decade. If they desired to make the situation more difficult than it needed to be, then so be it. They'd suffer for any defiance they showed me, and I didn't care much if the demon like creatures got upset. Of course I wouldn't do anything too bad I wasn't a monster.

I looked around the room, double checking things as I didn't want to leave any weapons lying around. The room was mostly filled with piles upon piles of tomes, some flipped open to pages filled with text that spoke about the Daedra, including diagrams of complex looking summoning rituals.

These books I'd mostly gotten from a Dremora Merchant who could be summoned with a spell I'd learned back in Skyrim, that creature was willing to exchange many things for stuff I could get from a replicator, like gold and stuff I considered to be junk. In return he mostly sold weapons, but he did sometimes have a book or two.

There were a few lit candles around the room, and big table near a tall throne-like seat, made up of rich brown wood, that had to have come from somewhere. I had quite a lot of stuff from the Wizarding World most of it was stored in special trunks which were much bigger on the inside than on the outside. The throne had cushions inlaid into the seat and a backrest made of plush red velvet. It was important to have this as the Daedra responded to strength and power.

Most of the rest of the room's space was taken up by tall, thick bookshelves made of mahogany wood, the shelves of each filled to the brim with texts, treatises, and grimoires of varying thickness, height, and colour. I had owned a lot of books, and these were all replaceable so I didn't worry too much about them.

There was also a big fireplace, it kept the room warm, but most of them room was actually taken up by the summoning circle, and that was now ready for use. The circle was soon filled with a strange smoke as I summoned up two Daedra.

The summoning had worked, of course, just as I had known it would. However with the two Daedra unbound this wasn't the time to pat myself on the back. If they'd come here while magically bound to my will, like most summoned Daedra, they would have been obedient, but also only here for a short time, and that didn't really suit my needs.

One Golden Saint, and one Dark Seducer now stood before me. Precisely as I had planned. Also as equally anticipated, the Golden Saint immediately drew her longsword. As summoned and summoner both of us looked at each other, sizing each other up for a moment before the golden skinned female charged at me.

She couldn't leave the circle of course, and I dropped her to the ground by making her feel intense amounts of pleasure. This was important as Golden Saints were very prideful creatures and by making her roll around on the ground like this I harmed her pride. There would come a point when she'd do anything I wanted to avoid this sort of treatment, or to get more of it, depending on it worked out. Then I could bind her to this castle willingly.

As was expected, the Golden Saint was the more hotheaded of the two Daedra. She was tall, but not too tall since I was in my Asgardian body right now, because it was more impressive looking and powerful. Her skin was golden like High Elf's and even her alien eyes were golden.

Her armour looked something that looked like it had been crafted from a combination of solid gold and Moonstone, and perhaps it had. Her outfit exposed a lot more skin than was practical for armour, but that made sense since her race was prideful, good looking, and immortal. Armour become more of a fashion choice that a practicality when you could respawn and these two Daedra races could respawn more easily than others because of some special bells back in the Shivering Isle.

Her winged helm hid her hair yet left her face exposed, while her chest piece, which was a cross between a breastplate and a scalemail vest covered her breasts in solid metal. The vest part covered most of her midriff in overlapping metal layers. She also wore that looked very much like a simple metal skirt, with a solid piece of metal as a sort of belt. Aside from all that she had on were small sabatons and pauldrons.

On her left arm, she carried a golden kite shield, while at her left hip, she had a golden scabbard, which had held her longsword, until she'd dropped it. I took away the sword, intending to give it her back only if she begged for it while on her knees.

The Dark Seducer was in many ways the opposite of her fellow Daedra. Instead of having golden skin, her's was more of a subdued purple colour. Like the Golden Saint she was beautiful, and unlike her sister Daedra her eyes were black not golden.

I noticed right away that the Dark Seducer armour not only showed off even more skin, but had a somewhat crustacean appearance to it, as if it had been made from some sort of black chitin. Her helmet was smooth and round, it had several ridges and reminded of a sea creature's shell.

While she wore a sort of metal bra mostly in the same style as the Aureal's, her's lacked the layer of scalemail, which exposed her entire midriff. She had a silver piercing hanging from her navel, which I thought looked rather pretty, not that I would admit such a thing out loud as that might show weakness.

Similarly to the Aureal, the Mazken wore a sort of skirt. Hers was a solid metal belt-like ring around her waist, with not much cloth, in fact the cloth barely covered anything. Like the Golden Saint, she also wore sabatons, that were basically armoured shoes, made of an Ebony-like metal, which matched her sleek gauntlets and chitinous pauldrons. Unlike the Aureal, however, the Mazken did not carry a shield with her, and instead of a sword, she had only a black mace.

The Dark Seducer fared no better when she tried to escape, and within a couple seconds, the two Daedra were left entirely unarmed, and on the the ground.

"Now I know that you like being hurt by males" I told the Dark Seducer, before turning to the Golden Saint "And your kind can't stand being humiliated, so I should be able to break both of you together".

It was only a matter of a time, and some hard work, all of which I would enjoy far too much.

(Line Break)

**Jumper Shipyard. Sol System.**

I'd gotten this warehouse addon just before the start of the Star Wars Jump and until now that had been the only universe I'd ever used this place in, and it was good that Jump Chan had given me this place as back then I'd really needed more room for star ships.

There were a few different versions of this Supplement which I'd used to customise my shipyard and while most shipyard addons replaced the space dock addon this one hadn't for some reason. Which was good as I needed the room. My group had collected a fair number of ships during our times in science fiction universes, not just ones purchased with CP, but ships we'd captured, traded for and even built.

The _Thunderchild_, my Aurora-Class warship, named for a sailing vessel in HG Well's War of the Worlds, which I'd had modified somewhat with technology from other advanced Stargate races, hadn't been out of the shipyard in over a decade as in settings with no FTL travel the shipyard and the space dock were sealed as part of the rules of Jumpchain, or at least this version of Jumpchain, not all of them had the same rules.

When spending CP on the Shipyard I'd forked out for the option that would give me a crew. In the past I'd gone with robot crews, and then I'd created some asari in order to add to the crew later on so that they wouldn't be stuck on the ship.

This time things I'd use the crew upgrade to give myself one hundred and fifty sexy asari blue babes as a crew. Sure it might seem cruel to create real people and confine them on a ship, but this mighty space craft could easily house the crew with ample room. Also the ship had holodecks, exercise rooms, and other forms of entertainment to ensure that they didn't get too bored, and the vessel had plenty of stasis booths for when the crew weren't needed for work. If I couldn't keep them as crew I'd set them free sometime before the Jump ended and let them settle this universe.

My new crew appeared within the station, every one of them wore a tight fitting body suit in black and red, which covered everything below the neck while showing pretty much all of what they had to offer. This was just how I liked it, and while once I might have felt odd about creating new life just to have it serve me I didn't feel as bad about it now as I had just days ago, even if it did still feel strange. I'd adapted to this as I had many other things.

Besides in the grand scheme of things I'd done far more good than harm to the multiverse. I'd saved entire worlds, I'd defeated dark lords and other evil gits making many people much safer than they otherwise would have been, so I really had nothing to feel guilty about. Not that feeling guilty ever made things better.

"Everyone on the ship" I ordered "We'll be heading out as soon as possible".

The blue babes headed into the ship, going to their stations, even and I headed for the quarters I kept on board. Once in there I changed into a uniform much like those once worn by the Ancient who'd served on ships like this during the war with the Wraith, only mine was black with a bit of silver for decoration, and it was made from energy absorbing materials that were tough as kevlar. I also grabbed an Ancient blaster in case we ran into any unexpected trouble.

Once that was all handled I headed for the bridge of my vessel and found a dozen asari chicks already at their stations. The ship hadn't flown for a decade yet it didn't take much to get it going again. Those Ancients really knew how to build them.

"So where are we going, Captain?" asked one of the pretty blue babes.

That was a good question. Out there we had a whole new universe to explore, or at least the local cluster of galaxies.

"At some point we're going to have to after at least one one of Infinity Stones so that we can hide it away in a place Thanos can't get to" I answered, feeling free to share such information with my trusted crew due to my loyalty perks "And I know where the Power Stone will be for the near future".

The Power Stone was one of the six Infinity Stones, the remnant of a singularity that predated the universe. The Power Stone was a weapon capable of granting a person great, cosmic power, but was highly likely to kill any organic beings that touch it, and while I wasn't mortal I didn't fancy taking that risk, at least not without studying the Stone before trying to access its power.

The Orb containing the Power Stone was coveted by Thanos, who in a few years from now would employ the Kree warrior Ronan the Accuser to retrieve it for him. However, before Ronan could acquire the Orb, it was stolen by Star-Lord, prompting a galaxy-wide hunt and a big battle, that resulted in the Orb being given to the Nova Corps for safe-keeping.

Thanos later retrieved the Power Stone from the Nova Corps and made it part of his Infinity Gauntlet, going as far as to use it in conjunction with the other five stones to eliminate half of all life in the universe. Which was something I wanted to avoid just in case I ended up being half of that life. Unlike my companions I wouldn't respawn, and while I did have a spell of immortality on me the Infinity Stones could defeat such protections.

"We need to find a world called Morag and if that planet appears on any star charts they will be kept on a planet called Xandar" I told the bridge crew "Which is the world used as the Headquarters of the Nova Empire, as such it shouldn't be too hard to find once we start scanning for transmission and powerful energy signatures".

Even with my sensors, that were the best you could get from Stargate, scanning a whole galaxy was impossible, however we could extend the range of our scans if we limited what they looked for. Like Rodeny Mckay was able to find Ronan Dex using Atlantis's sensors when he was recaptured by the Wraith and made a Runner for the second time. Then we'd just have to make short Jumps until the scanners picked up any signs of major civilisation.

"Who are the Nova Empire?" asked one of my sexy crew.

I explained that the Nova Empire was comprised of many species including Xandarians, Krylorians, Hurctarians, and A'askavariians, at least according the files I had, but my information wasn't perfect. The Nova Empire was by this time in history one of the largest and most powerful entities in the galaxy, encompassing various different worlds. Xandar, the home planet of the Xandarians, became the Nova Empire's capital at some point.

In the past a rivalry developed between the Nova Empire and the Kree Empire of Hala, to the extent that a war occurred between the two factions. The war lasted for more than a thousand years, until a peace agreement was reached, which should have happened by now, and rioting broke out throughout the Kree Empire.

The rioting soon developed into terrorism, as Ronan the Accuser, one of the Kree Empire's most powerful military figureheads, led a rogue sect of Kree militia forces into the galaxy in an effort to destroy the Nova Empire. The Xandarians were the primary targets, as they were technically the most influential species in the Nova Empire, and their homeworld would be threatened in the future.

"Xander is basically the melting pot of the galaxy, home to many different species" I explained "I only remember it a little from the films, but I got the impression that's a free society, and that we should be able to trade for the tech I want, and for starcharts".

Cameron turned to look at me.

"What technology is that, Master?" she asked.

I hadn't yet shared all my plans with the cyborg, not because I didn't trust her it was just that I'd only just decided what to do on this trip.

"Well I don't what the tech is called, but they have stuff like Holographic Spacesuits and helmet that's can fold out from ear pieces for when you want to go into the vacuum of space" I answered "I want this tech as it will allow to finally live out a dream I've had since I was a little boy".

Cameron gave me a quizzical look.

"What dream?" she wondered.

I told her all about The SpazzFrag 666, more commonly known as Lobo's Hog, and about how it was a motorcycle-shaped vehicle capable of interstellar travel, provided that its rider can survive the vacuum of space and atmospheric reentry, which I could not even though I should be able to build a SpazzFrag. That was why I needed some of the local tech so I combine with some other tech and not kill myself while trying to ride a space motor bike. But first we needed to find Xandar, and that might take a while.

"Set a course that will allow us to scan for advanced worlds" I ordered "And contact Seven of Nine so that we can share data".

Which sounded vague, however the crew knew what they were doing. We'd jump a few dozen light years, scan, jump again, scan, and keeping going in a sort ever expanding spiral pattern until we found something. Since our scanners would be focused on finding signs of advanced tech the range would be long and we'd able to make small hyperspace jumps without much risk as could also scan the space around us. Still we could be at this weeks even while sharing information with Seven's ship, so I'd have to find ways to keep myself amused. Thankfully I could play with Cameron, and I still had access to the Cosmic Warehouse so I'd find ways to keep myself busy.

(Line Break)

**City. Xandar.**

While getting through customs had been a total pain, as had been meeting with some of the leaders of this planet, I finally got to explore this culture and to acquire the tech I desired in order to be able to fly around on a Spazfragg666.

The local government had brought my story about me being the captain of a ship which could travel to other dimensions, because this was true, more or less, and I was able to offer them some tech in exchange for being allowed to come and go from Xandar as I pleased, as well as some data that proved that travelling to other dimensions was possible without actually giving anyone the means to.

Since the Nova Empire was actually a free society as I'd suspected they were happy to sell me stuff and to get some free tech in bargain which should give them an small advantage over the Kree in future, but I'd been very careful not to give them anything that would upset the balance of power too much in this galaxy.

Entering the city centre was fairly easy, due to the massive amount of sentient creatures that moved around. All Cameron and I do was move along with the flow of people, and only Cameron got any looks from the people here as she was a super hot chick.

Very quickly I noticed that there seemed to only be small Nova Corps presence around here, The Nova Corps was the intergalactic military and police force of the Nova Empire, and their lack of presence here was rather baffling considered they'd only just stopped fighting the Kree and that this planet was densely populated. You'd think they'd want more security around here. After all it was their capitol world.

I certainly hadn't expected this city to be so clean given its dense and varied population, but from what I could tell this place was actually quite orderly even with all the people rushing about, getting on with their business, even the air here tasted and smelled rather fresh. Clearly no one was using fossil fuels around here.

"Boss I've got map of the entire city" Cortanta let me know before displaying the image "We are currently here".

A small dot appeared on the holo map that I could see thanks to my upgraded omni-tool. The device was so useful, and I didn't any single items I'd ever brought using CP had become as vital to me as this one.

"The main library, where we'll be going first, is here" I stated while studying the layout of the city "We need star charts, galactic history, all of that good stuff".

Cameron and I soon got moving again as my AI spoke some more.

"Xandar has a reputation for being the crowning achievement of civilisation all over the Galaxy. You won't find any slums on this planet, but there are places you can go to access the black market" Cortana mentioned "The Nova Empire pretends that it doesn't exist as long as the deals take place out of sight. This means no Nova Corps presence, and groups like the Ravagers can do business".

The Ravagers were an interstellar crime syndicate comprising of thieves, smugglers, criminals, bandits, mercenaries, bounty hunters and pirates. There are nearly one hundred factions of Ravagers around the galaxy. Each faction of the Ravagers has a captain of its own, leading their operations mostly independently of the others while remaining bound by a code of behaviour which limited what the Ravagers could and couldn't do to make money.

"See if you contact Peter Quill" I said to my AI "He should still be with the Ravagers. Offer him money for a meeting".

That would take some time to set up, but I was in no rush, for now I had a library to check out and a world to go find.

(Line Break)

**Thunderchild. Between Galaxies.**

Since I had no reason to rush anywhere I'd decided not to push the engines while flying to the Andromeda galaxy, which was the galaxy the Morag system could be found in, this meant that Cameron and I would be out of contact with the rest of the group for the next few weeks.

This was fine with me as Stark wouldn't become Iron Man for a while yet, as he would still be building the suit for some time, and I had a spy device in his home recording all of his work so there was no need to go back to Earth any time soon. Besides travelling to another galaxy would be more meaningful if it took more than a few hours to get there.

Going slowly also gave me time to look through possible future Jumps, I'd planned hundreds over the years, but new Jumps got added to data banks within the Cosmic Warehouse's computer, and my plans changed as I changed. You couldn't do as many Jumps as I had and not have your personality altered.

I sat in my command chair as I used a data padd to go through Jumps that had been added to the list since I'd started this Jump. There were only a few new, and for the most part they held little or no interest to me, but rarely a Jump setup appeared that caught my eye.

"Stranger Things" I muttered.

Cameron, who was within hearing range, came over to see what I was working on.

"I don't know that setting" she told me.

Since I had nothing better to do I explained to Cameron about the show and why it had my attention.

"There's a drawback option here that let's you reduce or increase the years spent in the Jump" I told her "I could limit my time there to a single year and just relax for most of it. I'd have to act fast once I arrived to prevent a psychic girl called 11 from opening a portal to a rather nasty place called the Upside Down, but once that is done I could sit back and relax between working on projects".

I'd have to hide 11 under magical protections as even if I'd took out the entire lab as the government would still look for the special girl. Faking her death might work, but she'd draw a lot of attention to herself so it would be to keep her hidden for a year and then let her enjoy freedom since I didn't want to have overthrow the American government, I could, but it would be a lot of work.

It would be much better, at least in my view, to go with some bots, knock everyone out with stun weapons, wipe their memories of anything to do with the lab, take 11, pull the fire alarm and burn the place to the ground.

"So you want this girl as a companion?" my Terminator asked.

Indeed I did.

"Yes" I replied "But not like my other companions, as I'd always see her as a little girl. More like an apprentice, like Anakin Skywalker. I actually miss him".

Which was not something I'd thought I would ever hear myself saying. Yet it did appeal to me to train a young person in the usage of their special powers, and 11's gifts were much like my own Near-Ascended abilities.

"What would you do for the rest of the year?" Cameron wondered.

I had some ideas about that.

"Well there are options in this Jump to be a scientist" I said next "and to gain knowledge of making portals to The Upside Down, if I combined this knowledge with what I already know about travelling the multiverse I should be able greatly expand my understanding of travelling to different realities. Perhaps the to point that not obtaining my Spark wouldn't be such a bad thing".

There were other things I could do as well. Like take a Perk which would give me artist talent. I'd always been a little envious of those who created art. Spending a year as an artist, while also studying alternate realities, and teaching 11 how to use her powers, could be a fun way to spend a Jump. There would even be time to work on other projects, such as what I could with the Infinity Stones when they were outside of their native reality. They could be as power sources for some interesting tech I felt sure.

I'd import an existing companion to act as my wife, assuming any of them wanted to spend a year in 1980's America, that could be dull, so maybe Cameron could take the role as she didn't ever feel bored.

"Think I'll take a walk around the ship" I decided, while standing up "Even after all these years I haven't seen all has to offer".

Due to this being a vessel more than 3km long that had been modified over the years as new tech was added there'd always be something for me to check out, some room I'd not seen before, and if there wasn't, well I could make use of the holodeck or hang in my quarters while playing video games. It was nice to have time to kick back and do nothing.

(Line Break)

**Morag. Andromeda Galaxy.**

From what little I'd been able to find out about this world, thousands of years ago, Morag was the home of an advanced and flourishing civilisation, that was wiped out by a global warming catastrophe, much like what would happen to Earth in the future unless the tree hugging hippies got their way.

Some time prior to their demise, the inhabitants of Morag built a temple to guard the Orb, an artefact that contained an Infinity Stone, the Power Stone. Following the Global Warming, Morag became entirely covered in oceans. However, every three hundred years, the sea level lowered enough that the Temple was made accessible.

This was not a concern for me as Puddle Jumpers could be used as submarines so I'd just grabbed Cameron and come down here with the Ancient shield technology to keep us safe. Finding the temple was no trouble either as it was the only structure under the sea that had an energy signature within it. The Orb couldn't hid the Power Stone from my scanners.

Since Cameron could withstand the water pressure, the cold temperatures and the lack of air for breathing I sent her out to go get the Orb, which she wouldn't have any trouble finding with her inbuilt sensors.

She couldn't swim, Terminators couldn't as they were too dense and had no lungs to fill with air, but this shouldn't be a problem since we'd landed inside the Temple. All she had to do was walk over to where the Orb was held, remove it, and come back to the ship.

This she did a reasonable amount of time, passing through the shield that held the water back thanks to a modification I'd made to her ages ago with the help of Seven of Nine. When I saw her, soaked to the bone, not that she had bones, I couldn't help feeling some amusement. However she took this moment very seriously, going as far as to drop to her knees in front of me while holding up the Orb.

"For you my Master" she said.

I took the Orb as she stood up and used my powers to open it so that I could confirm that the Power Stone was inside. Once I saw it I could easily sense the Stone, and the feeling was like nothing I'd felt before. I had no words for it.

The Power Stone inside the Orb was a remnant of one of the six singularities which existed before the universe. After the universe came into existence, some beings known as the Cosmic Entities used the energies of these singularities to forge six immensely powerful objects known as Infinity Stones. Hence its name, the Power Stone.

The Power Stone could be used to produce blasts, explosions, storms, orbs or even tornadoes of lethal, purple, fire-like energy. When used at its maximum potential, it could even produce an energy wave strong enough to consume an entire planet. However it couldn't be used directly and needed a proper tool to have its power harnessed.

There had only been two known instances where living creatures had channelled the energy of the Orb. The first resulted in the death of all those who were present. The second was by the Guardians of the Galaxy, whose leader first grabbed it and was being killed by it before the others grabbed his hands and each other to share the energy. Then their leader released some of the energy to kill Ronan the Accuser.

When the energy touched living things, it corroded and burned them by first coursing through and then causing them to burn and disintegrate until they were reduced to purple ember. I suspected that the process of being destroyed by the Stone's power was extremely painful.

"We'll have plenty of time to study this Stone on the way back to Earth" I said "I'm sure that I'll figure out how to harness its power".

Once we got back we'd head to the planet Ego, which was a threat to the rest of the galaxy, and destroy it by overloading a ZPM, which should solve that problem in short order. So much to do, thankfully I had more than enough time to do it in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jump Chain 10 - MCU 1**

**Part 3**

**A Few Light Years From Ego.**

Thanks to the probe I'd sent on ahead I could now see the life form known as Ego in a detailed hologram, which floated before me as I sat in the control chair, while the entity might look like a planet, and in a sense it could be considered such a thing, it in fact Ego was actually a Celestial, a primordial and an extremely powerful being, as well as the biological father of Peter Quill AKA Star-Lord.

Also Ego was a ruthless, megalomaniac entity who possessed a god complex that made me seem like a humble Buddist monk. Ego only desired to find some overall meaning to its existence and would attempt to do so by conquering the entire universe via an omnicidal extinction-level event known as the Expansion, which would terraform all life-sustaining planets, via the implanting of alien seedlings, making them extensions of himself.

This process however, required two Celestial beings, so Ego travelled through the cosmos so as to impregnate various extraterrestrial species, and thus siring thousands of children, and then hiring the Yondu Ravager Clan to abduct and transport his offspring. When his children failed to inherit the Celestial gene, Ego would then kill them all painlessly.

Once Ego heard of a tale of the man from Earth who held an Infinity Stone without dying, he realised that this man must have been the son he fathered with Meredith Quill, whom Yondu Udonta failed to deliver, despite having been paid well for his services.

After Ego reunited with his biological son, he began to bond with Quill while confirming his son had successfully inherited the Celestial gene, and proceeded to finally explain to his son about his true purpose of expanding in the universe by placing Quill into a trance in order to gain compliance. When Ego confessed that he was responsible for his mother's death, Quill then snapped out of his hypnosis and reunited with the other Guardians, in order to kill Ego and foil the Expansion, thus saving tens of billions, perhaps even trillions, of lives.

However the moment I'd taken the Power Stone I'd changed these events and while it should lead to Ego not knowing that Peter was out there, that didn't mean that the galaxy was safe. Ego could have other children out there, and one of them could suit Ego's needs, and this could happen thousands of years from now so Ego needed to be dealt with before I left the MCU. Which might as well be now.

"We need to move quickly before Ego takes action" I said to Cameron, who was the only person with me "I don't think we'll get a second chance at this".

I already had a plan of action for dealing with this strange and powerful life form's evil scheme.

"As planned we'll make a jump and come out of hyperspace close to the planet and then drop off the ZPM that I've hidden in a cloaked probe" I told the cyborg "It will denote within thirty seconds so we need to jump out right away at maximum speed, and leave hyperspace once we're a few light years away from Ego".

Of course we wouldn't be able to see the explosion, but the death of a planet would register on our scanners and I'd feel it in the Force. Also my Judgement Day Perk which currently kept me alerted about Ego's plan would stop warning me of Ego no longer existed.

The only downside to this method of dealing with Ego was that the person known as Mantis, a empathetic alien who served Ego would be destroyed as well. I'd considered try to save her, but I had no idea how powerful the Celestial was, if I didn't strike with overwhelming force and total surprise it might destroy me.

"I'll sense through the Force if the planet is destroyed" I mentioned.

This she already knew as we'd gone through the plan before, so there no need to wait any longer, and I could procrastinate any further as while I didn't want to blow up a living planet I didn't have much choice. As uch I took control of the ship and beamed the ZPM off the ship the moment we dropped out of hyperspace and then jumped again, putting enough distance between the Thunderchild and so Ego that the overloading ZPM couldn't harm us.

I did feel weakened when the Force reacted to the sudden loss of so much life. What I'd done was a not a good thing, but it had been required, and I'd prevented a much greater loss later on. Which was a comfort to me.

(Line Break)

**Cosmic Warehouse. Outside of Reality.**

"They're boarding us!" a crew member called out over the comm.

Since the door to this warehouse was open my comm device was able to pick up that signal, and I was not surprised by what I'd heard.

While I was not a true Seer, unlike Morgana, I did sometimes dream the future or divine it using different methods, like seeking visions in the fire, or crystal balls, or using Tarot cards, reading tea leaves, or simply by communing with the Force while in a trance like state, seeking its guidance about the future.

Which I'd been doing before we made contact with the Ravager ship for what should have a been a peaceful meeting between myself and Peter Quill, a man also known as Starlord, a meeting I'd offered to pay him handsomely for attending as not only did I wish to inform his about father I wanted a DNA sample for study.

Alas for this Ravager gang they'd gotten greedy having decided to use this opportunity to board my ship, no doubt thinking that I must have a lot riches on board my vessel. Attacking me directly wouldn't have worked, I had a 3km long warship armed with some of the most powerful ship mounted weapons the Stargate verse had to offer, and they'd know from their scans that they couldn't take my ship in a fight, but my ship didn't have a large crew, not considering it size so a boarding action might have worked, if not for my defences.

"Lock down the airlock" I ordered over the comm "I shall deal with the scum".

I'd already put out a couple of suits of armour that I could wear while combating this offensive action, before returning the favour and boarding their ship, my suit of modified Imperial Knight armour.

With the re-institution of the Empire, years after the Yuuzhan Vong war, some Force Users became Imperial Knights. They all wore a standardised suits of red armour and all used white bladed lightsabers. My armour was a dark red and I used a silver bladed saber, but the look was much the same.

My version of this armour, which didn't contain any electronics in case I needed to use in a place like Hogwarts, was composed of layers of materials, to start with I wore a high-collared black body glove made from the same energy absorbing material as that worn by Anubis's Kull Warriors, as well as black combat boots.

Embossed armour covered the torso, mostly over the rib cage area with a single, trapezoidal panel over the abdomen. The armour included twin-layered flared shoulder, that were mounted on simple hinges for extra mobility, with the shoulder pauldrons bearing an image of phoenix on one side for Sol, who was back at the castle on Earth, and a death's head on the other simply because it looked cool.

I also wore red gauntlets and a belt, which included pouches to hold things with, such as magical items I might need. Unlike my other suits of armour with this outfit I actually wore a cape, which I'd enchanted like the rest of the armour to help me in battle. In this suit my speed, strength, stamina and magical powers were all boosted.

While I'd created this armour for fighting magic users, it was made from mithral and other materials with mystical properties, it could serve me now, however my Sith Stalker armour, that I'd worn recently at the Battle of Hoover Dam would also get the job done.

This suit of armour was something I'd put together during the Star Wars Jump and was actually made for fighting Force Users. The metal of the armour was made up of Lightsaber resistant materials above a layer of the fabric used in Kull warrior armour, which made it good for absorbing energy attacks.

It also came with a kinetic barriers of fine quality so bullets wouldn't be too much of a concern, not that Force Users were known for using guns. Since the suit was built for mobility it had no cloaking devices, as they weren't much use against Force Users in any case, but I wasn't going to need too many advantages as I'd be facing pirates not true warriors.

The head protection consisted of a form-fitting helmet that covered the entire head, and the helmet had vision enchaining capabilities. The helmet face-plate resembled mix of a Ubese bounty hunter's mask with a Mandalorian-style T-bar visor. The armour also contained a breathing apparatus, that would filter out toxic gases and even let me survive in the vacuum of space for a short time, as well as signal device that would let the ship know I needed to beamed back. This would be useful should I somehow get flushed out into space.

Protecting the neck was a high metal collar made from lightsaber resistant materials that connected to a form-fitting pauldron over the right shoulder, handy for keeping my head on my shoulders when duelling other Force Users.

The right forearm was protected by a set of angular metal plates which worked their way down to the right hand. The left arm and shoulder were left bare. The chest area was protected by a set of ribbed, flexible armour plates, that blended my need for protection and mobility very well.

This set of armour also included a series of leather belts, used to hold lightsabers taken from defeated opponents, or any other trophies I wished to take, which was sometimes a habit of mine. There was a reason why my animagus form was that of a magpie. I also carried a traveller particle magnum in case I needed a gun.

Now that I was ready to fight I stepped out of the Cosmic Warehouse, and called Cameron, who would already be on her way to the airlock.

"Met me at the airlock" I ordered, before switching to ship wide "Don't let any of these Ravagers flee, beam anyone trying to escape to the brig, we can deal with later, and find Starlord I want him alive!".

(Line Break)

**Ravager Ship. Milky Way Galaxy.**

Many years ago I'd install a bit of Tollan tech that I'd been able to get my hands on into my ship, these prevented any hostiles from using advanced weapons on board my ship. My people knew how to modify their weapons to get around this, but the Ravagers didn't so I'd quickly slaughtered the boarding part, who'd been trying to cut their way further into the ship with tools that the Tollan tech hadn't disabled, and I was now counter attacking.

I'd considered taking this ship for my newest companions Triss the Courier and Veronica the former Brotherhood Scribe, but my Space Dock and my Shipyard were already filled with a collection of interstellar craft that I'd gotten from other Jumps, such as my own Thunderchild. Seven of Nine's Asgard Vessel, Tali's Trade Federation Bulk Freighter as well as a number of smaller vessels such my Runabout and many Puddle Jumpers, as well any other craft I'd managed to stash away inside one of the Warehouse Supplements.

While having Cortana override the controls of a door I considered stopping by Xandar and buying those two their own M-ship, like how I'd gotten Samantha Carter one for this Jump so she could go off exploring by herself as she wished, although was she serving on Seven's ship this days, checking out another part of this galaxy.

I spent a moment thinking that it might be better to build my two newest companions a new ship just for them, as my new Hanger Bay supplement allowed me store ships I'd created and purchased within it, and with all the technology at my disposal I should be able to build them something really impressive.

That trail of thought came an end as Cortana's hacking ended and the door opened, then thinking went away, at least for the most part, as I let the Force flow through me, or to be more precise the Dark Side.

Like the ancient Je'daii, who predated the Sith and Jedi Orders, the Grey Jedi such as myself, could use both sides of the Force as long as we kept them balanced. I would have to meditate later while calling on the light, but for now I let my hate and anger fuel me.

The weapons of the Ravagers worked on their own vessels, but were crude and the crooks themselves were disorganised. I deflected weapons fire as I strode on to their vessel, the criminals ran or tried to fight, it didn't matter as the end result was the same.

At this point I wasn't even total control of my body, the Dark Side flowed through me, guiding my actions. As the Darksaber deflected attacks and ended lives I focused on my anger, and how these scum had dared to betray me when I'll I'd wanted was to met with one of them, and had offered more than far compensation for their time. For this, and no doubt many other offences, both big and small, they would all die. They weren't need to stop Ronan the Accuser any more as he wouldn't get his hands on the Power Stone now that I possessed the artefact.

Only a few bits of the fight actually registered with me as I'd surrendered control, but I would always treasure one memory I felt sure. It was of some guy called Taser Face, and how after he'd yelled out his name I'd fried his brain with Force Lightening.

The blue skinned alien who led this crew, his name escaped me right now, Yondu, Hondo? it would come back to me later, sent his special flying arrow at me, and while the weapon might not have gotten past my personal shield or my armour, I destroyed it with the darksaber before this could be discovered. Since a sample of this technology already belonged to a member of my group I didn't bother recovering what was left of the broken arrow.

Then reaching out with the Force I lifted the boss crook into the air and strangled while the rest of his men for ran their lives, even as my droids, I always kept a few bots in storage on my ship in case I needed more firepower, caught up with me even as the alien captain dropped to the ground dead.

"Find Starlord and bring him to me!" I ordered.

They didn't have to go far as by we'd entered a part of the vessel that contained an open space lined with walkways, he came from above, firing two weapons as he attacked. I deflected the blasts and sent whatever it was he'd just thrown at me far away before I reached out with the Force and took hold of the half human who I slammed into the walkway hard enough to break bones. It didn't matter if I killed him as I could bring him back as long as the soul didn't move on and body was repairable, but he'd only broken an arm as it turned out. Guy was durable.

"Brave guy" I muttered to myself.

I used my Traveller Particle Magnum to stun Starlord. Now that he was knocked out I'd keep him contained on my shop while I collected the samples I needed. Then I'd dump him back on his ship. Quill was no enemy of mine and he could still have a role to play in the future. Sure he might come after me in the future, seeking payback, but he didn't deserve to die at my hands, not unless he made himself an issue in the future, and I could wipe his memory to lessen the chances of that happening. Besides I'd sated my bloodlust, no need for more killing, any prisoners taken via Asgard Beaming tech would also be returned to the ship after I'd erased their memories of this event.

"We'll leave the rest" I said "This dump isn't even worth ransacking".

(Line Break)

**Thunderchild. Milky Way Galaxy**

Looking over the DNA samples and scans that I'd taken from Peter Quill, who I'd already dumped back on his ship before I'd taken off, I could see what made up Celestial-Human Hybrid Physiology. Quill, due to his odd heritage, was a part Celestial and part human, and this gave him superhuman abilities. They were measurable if you know what you were looking for.

Even while not having awakened his celestial power, Quill had enough power to briefly survive while holding the Power Stone on his own, which I knew not to be be an easy thing, and after awakening his full power, was able to challenge his father, a true Celestial, who had easily subdued the other Guardians. Although he would never have those cosmic powers in this reality as Ego had already died, Quill should retain some of his superhuman physical powers.

Which made him a dangerous foe, and I wondered now if I should have left him alive, he might come after me, but I'd not been able to kill the man. Not that I worried too much as I was far more powerful than the demi-human, and I had a lot of protections. Besides there was no way for Quill to even know that I'd killed his gang, he'd never seen my face and wiped his memories of recent events to be on the safe side so he might not even be able to piece together what had happened.

As for the Celestials, they predated even the Asgardians, and seem to be humanoid in nature judging by the footage of them I'd found in Xandar's library. They had bodies that contained similar skeletal and neurological elements that humans hold, but on a much larger scale.

Although another Celestial could be created through sexual reproduction it seemed to be extremely rare. Ego fathered numerous children in the hopes of creating another Celestial but only Peter Quill showed any signs that he inherited the genetics needed to be a Celestial.

The biology of Ego seems to be unique to that of a traditional humanoid Celestial as he had been essentially just a large brain with immense cosmic power that routinely altered the molecules around him in order to both protect the only vulnerable and physical component of his biology (his brain) and to mimic a humanoid form.

I'd seen footage of Eson the Searcher using the Power Stone, and as the files explained, their physical constitution was so immeasurably strong that they could wield the Infinity Stones, with more ease than I could that was for sure, assuming my tests on the Stone were right

Celestials primarily wielded the ability to manipulate and create matter on a molecular level, an ability that Ego utilised to create a host body for himself. I desired this ability, but since Ego was dead then slicing Quil's gene into my DNA wouldn't help me. However I would study this DNA and see what could be learned.

That would be a more long term project. For now I needed to get back to Earth and there were other matters that needed my attention.

(Line Break)

**Kamar-Taj. Nepal.**

Since I was armed only with the knowledge that Kamar-Taj was somewhere in Nepal, it took me sometime to find the place, and I only did because I took the time to ask beggars and the other downtrodden where it was. They were happy to exchange information for the money that they needed to survive. Along the way I did some healing as well since I could afford to be generous, and Morgana always like it when I helped poor people.

Since so many of my companions, who took up slots, were off flying about in Seven's ship I didn't have enough free slots for all my witches so they'd have to take turns coming here. Of a pair one witch would look after the castle while one spent time studying under under the masters here should they allow this.

"This is the place" I told my wife "I can feel the power here".

From the outside the place didn't look like anything special; just a little hole in the wall as a doorway inside the hole, yet appearances were deceiving as I knew that this sanctuary housed an Infinity Stone, and the woman known as the Ancient One.

The Ancient One was the Sorcerer Supreme as well as the leader of the Masters of the Mystic Arts. For centuries, the Ancient One has protected this version of Earth from mystical threats, and had dedicated herself to helping others by educating them in the magical arts, which gave these people a purpose when they felt they had none.

At some point she was challenged by a former student, Kaecilius, who had become corrupted by the Dark Dimension and sought to bring a entity from another dimension called Dormammu to Earth. In the midst of her war against Kaecilius and his Zealots, the Ancient One encountered Doctor Strange and, despite some initial he became her student.

During a final battle, the Ancient One was fatally wounded. Despite the best efforts of Doctor Strange and his ex-girlfriend Christine Palmer, she accepted her fate and finally died, but not before giving Doctor Strange the advice he needed to defeat Dormammu as well as to find his new purpose in his life as a master magic user.

"Maybe we should have Cameron with us" Morgana said "This woman might be a threat to you".

Hearing this amused me.

"If the person we're about to meet wanted me dead, then even Cameron couldn't protect me" I let the Seer know "And if it helps I don't sense danger, and you haven't had any visions about harm coming to me".

With that, I walked up the steps and was about to knock on the door when it opened before me. A woman in monk's robes silently indicated that we should follow her before leading the way into a larger chamber. Sitting at a low table was a bald woman in white robes, she was pouring from a tea pot into three cups.

"Please, have a seat Gothic, Morgana" she invited "Tea?".

That she'd know that we were coming didn't surprise me at all. She had the Time Stone, as such she'd already seen this meeting.

"We would be honoured, Ancient One" I replied, speaking for both of us as we took the indicated seats.

I waited in silence until she passed the cups, and then after a sip of what turned out to be very good tea I spoke again.

"So how does work?" I asked "I mean you've already seen this conversation, so do I even need to speak or if I don't speak then how could you have seen the conversation?".

The Ancient One smiled slightly as she drank from her own cup.

"I've found that it works best to just speak as if you don't know that I know what you're about to say" she advised "Less complicated that way".

There were reasons why I avoided time travel. Still I knew that living in a world where nothing matters because it is all preordained would be pointless, so she couldn't know everything I could say just the most likely things. All maybe she knew all the things I could say but wouldn't know what possible things I would say until I actually said them. Which was an idea insane enough to strain the mind of even a near-ascended human.

"I was wondering if you'd seek me out" I mentioned "What with you being the defender of the world from extra-dimensional threats, and my group being all extra-dimensional"

Of course since I'd sought her out there had been no need for her to come to me, and she didn't bother to say anything on the subject, because nothing needed to be said.

"I have come to ask you train myself and some of my companions in the mystic arts" I told the Ancient One "I also came to offer some of my group's knowledge of magic in exchange".

After her own sip, the teacher gave me a small smile

"Why else would you come?" she said "But before I accept your request I have two questions for you".

Well she couldn't be all knowing. No human could be. I suspected that should I somehow achieve that state I'd simply stop because without more to learn then life became pointless.

"Feel free to ask" I invited.

She did so without delay.

"Why do you want to become a Sorcerer, Gothic?" she asked.

I told her all about Jump Chain, and my desire to grow, to expand not just my knowledge, but also my power. Not for the sake of power, as that was always a means to and end. Plus the actual journey towards obtaining knowledge and power could be an adventure as well.

The Ancient One nodded, this was as she expected I felt sure. I also suspected that she'd ask these questions to the witches I brought here for training. I already knew that their answered would be because they were the same reasons as why they'd come on Jump Chain. They wanted to explore and see more, to learn as well.

"And why should I grant you this power, Gothic?" was the next question.

In this case the extra power was badly needed by me.

"Your end is approaching, you already know this, and while Dr. Strange will defeat the one who calls the Dark Dimension home, that is only one of many apocalypses to come, and while I've already averted a couple I can't deal with all of them as I am now or on my own".

I'd need to work with the Avengers and that would be easier if I had more magic as that team could do with a powerful spellcaster. I explained all this and I answered as honestly as I could. Also I told her about the worlds I could visit in the future and how I'd need to survive them.

"Very well you will receive training as will your companions" she said with what looked to be an evil smile "Finish your tea, and we will start".

Once I set the cup down, her hand lashed out faster than even I could track and smacked into my chest. Suddenly, I was floating behind my slumped over body while feeling like I was tingling all over. The Ancient One's soul seemed to walk out of her body as she joined me on the Astral Plane. She struck me again before I could say anything, and my soul went spinning through realities.

It went on for countless eons, and yet, it was all over in an instant. What I saw defied any description I could ever give. I'd seen hyperspace, the vast void between galaxies, I'd walked in a plan of Oblivion, yet none of them really compared to what I was seeing now. When it was over, and I found myself back with the Ancient One, only we weren't exactly back as it turned out, we were still out of our bodies and it looked as if no time had passed.

"This is the Astral Dimension" the Ancient One explained to me "Much like the Mirror Dimension, which I will teach you about, it coexists alongside the Material Plane. However, to access it, one must successfully be separated from their physical form, existing in a state of pure energy".

That sounded a lot like being Ascended, but that wasn't what was happening here, if it had been I'd have just lost Jump Chain as you did sort of die when you ascended, this was more like when I went out of phase, only it didn't feel the same.

"You didn't need to do this" I mentioned to my new teacher "I'm already aware of alternate planes of existence".

The Ancient One smiled again.

"It's sort of tradition for new students" she said "I'll have Wong show you to your wife to some quarters in a moment, after I bring us back and do this again for her, and he'll provide you both with some introductory texts to read. Don't stay up too late reading though. Your real training starts bright and early tomorrow morning, and you won't want to be tired".

(Line Break)

**Kamar-Taj. Nepal.**

While I'd read many books that had theories about what it was and where magic actually came from it seemed this group of sorcerers actually understood it far better than other groups of spell casters that I'd met so far. According the texts I'd studied so far magic was the practice of harnessing dimensional energies to manipulate one or more aspects of the infinite realities that are present within the Multiverse. It encompasses many different activities, including astral projection, divination, spell casting and teleportation.

This included the practices of many cultures and religions, as well as many books and writings from ancient times. Depending upon the individual, some sorcerers practiced their power according to a certain belief systems, such as Shamanism, Voodoo, Wicca, or any number of other practices from cultures around the world.

It seemed that magic could be divided into three different categories: Personal energies, Universal energies and Dimensional energies. Supposedly all magic was built around the concept that all realities can be reshaped by tapping into the existing power that is found in either themselves, the Universe, or other dimensions.

Personal energies are those derived from the life force of the sorcerer. Personal energies can only be used to power abilities developed through mental studies and are thus limited to mental powers such as astral projection, hypnotism, telekinesis and telepathy. However, because it is known that the continual use of such energies will fatally deplete the individual by consuming their life force, sorcerers must also learn to harness external forces through meditation techniques and training their willpower.

I wondered how my wand magic worked with this. Did the wand allow me use my own personal energy more effectively? and how did the existence of a magic gene, that was present in myself and other magic users like Morgana, work with this whole idea that anyone could use magic if they just had the right knowledge? There was still so much that I didn't understand. Of course if I did understand it all I wouldn't have some to this place and seen what it had to offer, and that would have been sad.

For a moment I imaged that once I'd obtained my Planeswalker Spark that it would provide a great deal of personal energy, more than enough to transport me around the multiverse without the aid of any technology or powerful magical items.

One of the easier sources that a sorcerer could draw power from are the Universal energies of their home dimension. Universal energies could be used for conjuration and teleportation purposes and are commonly used in battle to create shields and weapons of energy. Universal spells usually require specific gestures and/or words in order to be activated, much like the magic of the Old Religion, in which power was drawn from the Earth.

If a person could only draw upon the energy of their native universe while in that universe that would mean they'd be totally powerless if they ever left that universe.

An interesting fact I knew was that the magic of the Elder Scrolls world depended on people drawing energy from an nearby dimension of magic, and despite not being near that reality I could still use my Skyrim spells so I must already be able to draw upon the powers of the vast multiverse.

Lastly there were dimensional energies those that are bestowed upon a sorcerer from one or more extra-dimensional entities. These entities must be entreated by the sorcerer using ritualistic spells and possibly a promise or sacrifice of some method. I'd seen this method of magic used by witches in a TV show, although right now I couldn't recall what show it had been, and it seemed safe to assume that Jump Chan acted in that capacity for me and would do until I obtained my Spark.

Most sorcerers, especially those that harness extra-dimensional energies, such as the Masters of the Mstic Arts, train in the art of spell casting, which was explained by the a book written by the Ancient One as being conceptually similar to the computer programming and codes of computer sciences.

Achieving specific magical effects could require certain words, gestures, or rituals of some sort, while others may require the use of relics and other items imbued with supernatural power.

Upon thinking about it some more I realised that Asgardian sorcerers, such as Loki and Frigga, were known to have mystical abilities that didn't require any special gestures, words or items to use, so they must be using internal energies, and since I had an Asgardian form I might be able to learn that magic too if humans couldn't handle that sort of power.

Right now Morgana were doing special exercises under the watchful eye on an old master as a stronger, tougher, more durable body could handle more power, something I knew well from using the Force, and so a Sorcerer needed to be in good shape. How that power was then expressed and directed was the realm of the mind. So a strong body and a strong mind were required if one wanted to be a strong Sorcerer.

After several hours of exercise, the Ancient One came and got me, her timing was good as even with my enhanced body, I was using my original form as that had all the cool gene mods that had seen me through many universe, I felt bone tired. I hadn't exercised like that for some time. Morgana had actually packed it in and gone back to the library, but I'd stubbornly refused to stop.

"I told you to get some rest" she gently chided "Hopefully you will listen to me more in the future".

She might be disappointed I was used to giving commands not getting them.

"I'll try, but I've always found it hard to put down a good book" I said "And you have so many good books here".

Plus I'd been taking notes for my own records. I was already planning to create a new and improved magical holocron. My original was now very much out of date and needed to wiped so I could install a new VI to handle the knowledge with the special crystal device.

"I do want a spend a moment warning you about summoning creatures from other dimensions" mentioned the Ancient One "Around this world we have places that are used by us to securely store certain mystical items and to generate a shield around the world, in order to protect it from mystical dangers. This barrier prevents creatures from other dimensions from entering this world, but not if they are invited in. Please be careful in what you summon".

While I'd already summoned up a couple of Daedra as an extra layer of defence for my castle I would only summon more Daedra if I needed the help in battle, and they'd only be here temporarily. It wasn't as if I'd summoning any of the Princes.

"I'll be careful" I promised.

Given that the Ancient One could see into the future she'd know if any of the Princes of Oblivion could invade, and would give me more than a general warning. Also my Judgement Day Perk wasn't alerting to me that sort of problem either as such it seemed well in hand.

"Well then, let's start you off with one of the first pieces of magic that I teach. How would you like to learn to teleport?" she asked.

As she spoke dug out a small object that looked like two rings joined on top by a piece of metal.

"No need" I said.

I used apparition a magical form of transportation to move across the courtyard.

"What was that?" the Ancient One wondered "Did you just use your own internal energy to move?".

I explained that apparition was a magical method of travel which allowed the user to travel instantly from one location to another, without traversing the space in-between. This was accomplished by having the user focus on a desired location in their mind and then purposely disappearing from that spot to reappear at the desired location. Apparition was by far the fastest way to get to a desired destination, but it could be tricky to pull off correctly and disastrous if botched. The ability to Apparate was a relatively advanced skill for wizards, and I didn't use it very often since I preferred to teleport using technology as safety aside Appranting over long distances, as in hundreds of miles, wasn't possible. This was what Portkeys were for,

"This is a Sling Ring" said the Ancient One as she passed me a small two-finger ring "It has imbued with the power to create and sustain portals between any two points on this planet, and also, although it requires much effort, throughout the Multiverse as well. "This universe is only one of an infinite number. Worlds without end. Some benevolent and life-giving. Others filled with malice and hunger. Dark places, where powers older than time lie... ravenous... and waiting".

I wasn't quite sure if this could be true.

"Do you mean just the Marvel Multiverse or the whole omni-verse?" I asked.

I could use Matter-Bridge technology to travel to alternate versions of any universe I was in, but only alternate universes and the bridges didn't move a person through ordinary space or time. Much like the Quantum Mirror I had back in the Cosmic Mirror, only that required a mirror in both realities.

"No one here knows the true limits of sorcery, not even me" admitted the Ancient One "Perhaps you'll unlock this mystery one day, for now you will teach me about this Apparting power while I teach you how to use a Sling Ring".

Seemed like a fair deal to me, and while I got the impression that she understood more about multiverse travel than she was letting on. Perhaps later she'd share more information, once she learned to trust me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jump Chain 10 - MCU 1**

**Part 4**

**Mars. Sol System.**

While my magical education was important I liked to vary what I did so I'd come here to the red planet in order to test out a new toy I'd made.

Samantha Carter had spent some of her CP on a version of the weapon used by Ronan the Accuser when going against Xandar, and he'd been able to use his hammer weapon to house the Power Stone, and since she'd kindly lent me her version of the weapon to study before she wanted to study it, I'd been able to figure out the materials involved, and thanks to my experience with metallurgy as well as forging I'd been able to build my own weapon capable of holding an Infinity Stone, while also allowing me to tap into its vast energies.

What I'd forged was a Power Sword mostly made from adamantium, the same stuff that coated Wolverine's bones. When its power cell was activated, and that drew energy from the Power Stone, the blade became sheathed in disruptive energy. This energy field allowed the blade to carve through flesh, bone and most forms of armour plate with ease, making this version of a power sword a highly effective close combat weapon.

I called it the Infinity Sword, and while it the Cosmic Warehouse, which was outside of this reality, it served as little more than an exotic energy source for the weapon's power field, while proving a bit more power than any normal energy cell giving the weapon a highly effective power field.

Out here in the MCU verse that the Stone was native too it could fire blasts of purple energy, and as far as my testing told me I became even stronger and more deadly when in contact with the blade. Which made sense given how the Power Stone worked.

Even when within the Cosmic Warehouse the power field of the Infinity Sword was more deadly than any other power weapon that I'd seen or made, which made sense given what the setup had to say about the Infinity Stones being used outside of the MCU.

Another effect of storing the Stone outside of this reality was when the Stone wasn't outside its reality my eyes turned purple, even if I wasn't in direct contact with the Stone, and this was a big giveaway to anyone who both knew about about the Stones and wanted to take them so it was good that I could store the weapon away.

Aside from that I didn't think any of my other forms could handle the blade, but I couldn't remain in my Asgardian body all the time as I had roles for my other forms.

In looks the sword appeared much like my memories of Link's Master sword, a weapon that could also be used to fire blasts of energy, and the sword had room into the cross-guard, which I'd altered to seem more like Sol's wings, for more of the Stones if needs be, although I did wonder if the weapon would be able to channel that sort of power. Perhaps I should seek out the dwarf whom made Stormbreaker and get some tips about making weapons from him. I certainly wouldn't ever try to use more than one Stone at a time, but someone like Thor might be able to, and that was something to consider in the future.

This sword might be required against Thanos, as while using an Infinity Stone against him was risky, as he might be able to take it, but it could also be the only kind of weapon which might defeat him. However for now Thanos wasn't a concern, and I was having fun blasting bits of Mars up with my cool new toy. I'd chosen the red plant for testing this weapon because it also allowed to try out the new tech I'd gotten from Xandar, which allowed me to safely walk on the surface of this world without a full set of amour.

"An effective weapon" commented Cameron, who was here to try out the new tech with me "What will you make with the other Stones?".

I'd given that plenty of thought as while I doubted I'd be able to harness the power of all the Stones in a gauntlet like Thanos I could make separate items and use them. But only one at a time as I suspected that trying to wield more than one would do me in.

"Well maybe I could use the Mind Stone as part of a staff or a crown so as to increase my mental powers like how the Priors of the Ori did" I told Cameron "I don't know what I'd do with the others, or even if I could get to them".

I knew where the Soul Stone was and how to get it, but I couldn't get it because the people I cared about were all companions who couldn't die while on Jump Chain as they'd simply re-spawn after a time, meaning that it wouldn't be a sacrifice, or maybe it would and that companion would actually die, or maybe I'd get the Stone and they'd still re-spawn, which wasn't something I desired to test. Besides I could already summon the spirits of the dead with one of the Deathly Hallows, at least in theory, so why even bother with the Soul Stone.

At least I knew where and when the Reality Stone would appear. While it in its form as the Aether, it would posses Jane Foster, and I might be able to acquire the Reality Stone at that point if I so desired.

I didn't know where the Time Stone could be found, but I had no desire to fight the Ancient One for it, and no real use for the Stone as I didn't like to mess with time.

Loki would bring the Mind Stone to Earth, so there was a good chance I could acquire it and prevent the creation of Ultron at the same time. That would require some careful planning and becoming part of the Avengers, and that was something I'd already set in motion.

"Captain" said one of the asari crew "There's a message from Miranda Lawson coming in from Earth, she wants me to tell that SHIELD wants to talk to you".

It must be time to do some of my part time work for them.

"Beam me up to the ship, and then set a course for Earth" I ordered.

While I could try using a Sling Ring to get home, I hadn't been able practice with it much yet, so it would be better to go by space ship. Didn't want to end up in the wrong part of the universe.

(Line Break)

**Hotel. Middle East. **

"How long will you be staying?" I was asked.

Since I happened to be a part time agent for S.H.I.E.L.D during this Jump they got to call on me for missions, which I'd figured would led to me joining the Avengers when they formed, and would offer some amusement while I took breaks from my own projects, but alas this one would not be much of adventure.

I'd been ordered by Fury to come to this hotel, which was in hot country I could barely remember the name of, and then wake for my partner for this mission, and our job would be monitor certain groups of people (suspected terrorists) for a few days before reporting back.

The high ups at S.H.I.E.L.D knew that I had enhanced abilities, their way of saying superpowers, so this work, that I felt was routine seemed below me, a waste of my talents, this led to suspecting that I was actually being tested, to see if I could follow orders and get along with whomever they'd partnered me up with.

"I'll be staying..." I said, trailing off, while waving my wand at the lady at the desk.

The woman, who I felt sure was not a native of this country given her accent, blinked a few times and then went back to her computer, having entered into it that I'd rented a room under a fake and then she'd forgotten about me. It wasn't strictly moral to use spells such as befuddlement charms on poor Muggles, however I felt it safer if as few people as possible knew I was here. This might be routine spy work, but I should still be careful.

I'd done much more than my fair share of travelling over the years, in everything from starships to flying on the backs of magical creatures, and until now I'd never found it boring, yet aeroplanes were such a bad way to travel. Spending hours in what was basically a cramped tube with wings, was so dull. I wouldn't flown that way at all if not for the fact that S.H.I.E.L.D had made all the travel arrangements.

Thankfully I'd been able to spend most of the trip in a trace like state, letting the light side of the Force fill me. This had been good as whenever I drew upon dark powers I needed to balance it with some good vibes in order to avoid corruption by either the light or the dark. Both of which didn't suite me.

Alas the rest of the mission might prove to a boring affair. I didn't even have one of my girls with me, much to Cameron's displeasure, or as much as displeasure as the cyborg sexbot could feel.

"What I wouldn't do to have Cameron here" I muttered to myself.

Every Jumper should have an awesome cyborg who considered themselves to be sexual recreation device when they weren't being a bodyguard.

"Is Cameron your girlfriend?" a voice asked "or your boyfriend?".

Since it was very hard to sneak up on me I didn't react well to it, almost going for my wand again until I saw who it was who'd just spoke to me.

"Little trigger-happy there," the woman noted with amusement.

This was Natasha Romanova aka The Black Widow, she must be my partner for this mission, things were looking up.

"So boyfriend or girlfriend?" she asked again.

"Neither" I answered.

Good thing she didn't ask me if I was married. That would have require quite a bit of explaining given that my wife was a noble woman from Camelot who also happened to be a magical Seer.

"I noticed you staring into nothing" she mentioned "Are you feeling okay?".

She must be thinking that I felt nervous, which was to be expected since this was my first mission as a S.H.I.E.L.D field agent.

"Just so you know" Natasha was now saying "This is Afghanistan. Not exactly the most hospitable part of the world, not the kind of place you want to go and play tourist in".

Despite that this hotel seemed rather nice. Widow had even gone to the trouble of blending in. You'd think she was here for a business meeting. Of course I looked like that too. I'd even been in business class on the way over here.

"I'm Natasha" she introduced "Nice to meet you"

We shook hands. She had a good grip, and her hands were soft I noted.

"I'm whoever they told you call me" I replied "But you can call me whatever you want".

That made her smirk. No doubt she'd heard that line before, and again I realised that I wasn't a line guy.

"Your code name is Gothic" she said "I've heard worse".

She then got all professional.

"Remember we're just here for a little observation" she reminded "there are some people around here that need to be kept an eye on, and were the poor saps who have to do it. It's boring stuff. Mostly a lot of waiting, very little chances of any action, and lots of dreadful reports".

She sighed and then added.

"It's a living".

"I can relate" I said.

After her inquiring glance, I elaborated.

"I own a casino/nightclub in New York" I told her "It involves some paperwork".

Okay so Miranda did the paperwork for me, but I'd been in the Alliance Military, and I'd been a Supreme Commander for two Confederations, so I knew all about filing reports.

"Then why work with us?" she asked "I mean if you're so rich".

I had a few reasons, none of which I felt like sharing with her until she'd earned my trust.

"Well I have certain abilities" I admitted "and those abilities will make me a target for some groups or a potential resource for others. By joining your lot I gain a certain amount of protection, at least form some subtle threats, and I live in the world so it makes sense to help keep it safe".

She seemed to accept that, but reading her mood, even with my powers, was proving to be tricky. She kept her feelings well under control.

"Okay let's get to work, rookie" she said "Just follow me lead and you'll be fine".

I'd have to be careful when using my powers to help bring her over to my side. Now that she knew that I had talents if I used by ability to make people feel great amounts of pleasure on her too much she might realise that I was doing something to her, so I would have be very, very careful.

(Line Break)

**Hotel. Middle East.**

After a day of routine work with her partner Natasha had retired to her room, telling Gothic that she needed to report in. While he was clearly attracted to her, he hadn't made an effort to try to get invited into her room or otherwise socialise off the cloak, but he had flirted with her, and him not coming on too strong was something she actually liked about him. Being with this Gothic felt good, and while she wasn't one to let feelings get in the way of her work, she was looking forward to doing more missions with her fellow operative.

"Agent Romanoff. What can you tell me about Agent Gothic?" her boss wished to know.

Natasha made some effort to avoid sighing into the mouthpiece, she could imagine Nick Fury using his most critical of glares on her with that one eye of his focused on her every move. Thankfully this transmission was audio only.

"I don't have a lot to report, at least not yet" she admitted "He didn't seem particularly interested in the work, but its not exactly attention grabbing, but he followed orders fine. I'll see how he does tomorrow before rendering any judgement".

Fury took a moment before replying.

"Keep him under watch" he ordered "He has enhanced abilities, powerful ones if my information is correct. We're going to need people like him the future, and if you get any evidence that he's working against us, you know what to do".

Clearly her boss knew something about this man she was working with that she didn't. Of course she was sure he knew many things that she didn't, and not for the first time she wished he'd share some of that information.

"Understood" was all she said.

She put the remote transceiver down and grimaced. She liked the young man and really hoped that she didn't have to hurt him, but she would if she had to.

(Line Break)

**Hotel. Middle East.**

As a Near-Ascended human I many powers, some more subtle than others, and one of those involved dreams. An example of this was after having discovered the location of the Sangraal, Adria, the Orici, implanted a vision as a dream into Vala Mal Doran in order to get SG-1 to come to a certain planet because she need SG1's help in obtaining the Sangraal.

I'd learned to how to use my powers in such ways while staying a special place in the Pegasus Galaxy of the Stargate verse called the Cloister. Which had been filled with humans attempting to ascend, and while I'd not actually done this to someone before, at least as far I could remember, in theory I knew how to do, and I'd soon find out if I could actually do this.

Tonight I was going to try it on Black Widow, I wanted to make her have a sex dream about me, nothing too outrageous, just enough to make sure that she'd avoid friend zoning me, or otherwise not seeing me as someone she could have sex with.

I wanted Black Widow for myself and while I wouldn't brainwash a person, as morality aside such methods could go horribly wrong, and even the idea of using say a love potion repulsed me, but I wasn't above manipulating people with my powers in ways that produce good long term results. I might not be a villain, but nor would I ever be a hero type.

Reaching out my with powerful mind I pictured a scene involving Black Widow and myself having sex, and then placed inside her head, a process that didn't take much effort as she happened to be close by and have no psychic defences.

Of course a single sex dream would not be enough to make the assassin desire me, as a lone vision could be ignored, but if she had several, and if I used my pleasure power to make her feel good around me she'd want to get closer.

Then my loyalty Perks would do the rest, and as long as I didn't make her act against the people she cared about, or SHIELD, she would become mine.

(Line Break)

**Lux. New York.**

"How long will you be gone?" Miranda asked of me.

We were sitting in her office discussing the fact that I'd be gone for a while. I'd been ordered by Nick Fury to go to a training centre for S.H.I.E.L.D personal so that Black Widow could give me combat training as well as some pointers in spy work.

Which I didn't mind at all as there was always more to learn, and I could do with some mentoring in the spy stuff if I was going to go on more missions, also I'd get to spend time with that sexy Russian babe.

I felt fairly confident that she'd make a move before I did. She'd need to in order to remain in control, but I'd turn the tables soon enough and then she'd been on her knees in front of me, if I so desired. I'd turned a few females to my side using different methods so I'd gotten some experience with this sort of thing.

"No idea" I told Miranda "Its a spy organisation, they don't exactly overshare when it comes to information. I don't even have an address for the place, they're sending someone to pick up a few blocks from here".

It was all very cloak and dagger.

"Well I can handle things here" she assured me "Most of your other girls are off somewhere in space, and the girls you have over in the castle must have plenty to keep them busy".

With the Sling Rings, Serana and Morgana could easily swap places, one staying at the castle while the other studied with the one of the mystic masters. Later I'd put those two back into stasis so that another of my other magic girls could look after the castle while the other studied. Plus they could study at the castle, we had plenty of materials.

"I'm sure you can handle it all" I said, while giving Miranda a smile "You've always been good at your job".

The whole reason I'd brought here a long on Jump Chain was for her organisation skills, that, well that and her body, and also because I'd figured that her biotics might come in handy.

"Okay but before you go would you mind" she requested.

I knew what she wanted and a moment later she panting for breath, slumped over her desk as I made her feel pleasure both sexual and beyond it. I could drag out an orgasm for her that filled her whole body, or at least seemed to. I didn't know for sure how it felt as I couldn't do it to myself, and my male bodies worked differently, but if my empathic powers were anything to go by then using the pleasure power really made my harem happy.

"Thank you" said Miranda "So much better than sex and chocolate".

As I headed out the door I did it too her again, an action which resulted in her shouting.

"I love you, your utter bastard!"

My parents had been married when I was born, so I felt pretty sure that wasn't the case.

(Line Break)

**SHIELD Base. Location Classified. **

The Black Widow stalked her prey from the edge of the room. One of the newest recruits for SHIELD sat on the bench. A man known to her as Gothic, and just looking at him made her feel good. She wouldn't let her feelings control her, but she couldn't resist him either, he was so different than the kind of men she normally dealt with, and interesting enough to keep her attention.

Natasha sauntered into the room and stared at the bare back of the man as he cleaned up after a sparring session. Upon completing their first mission together the Black Widow had recommended to her boss that she train the new agent as he was no real spy and attraction or not she wouldn't work with someone whose lack of training endangered her or the team.

His sessions had been going well so far. He'd had some training in combat by some military, and while it had clearly been some time since he'd used it, that old training never really went away.

He kept himself in pretty good shape The Black Widow noted as she watched him get ready for a shower, and despite the recent work out he looked good enough to eat, not that she actually lived up her code name in such a way, but right now the mating part seemed like a good idea to her.

Natasha stepped over towards him opening up the front of her skin-tight uniform so that she would give him more than a mere hint of cleavage.

"Agent Gothic" Natasha said.

This time he wasn't surprised to see her.

"Hello, Agent Romanoff," Gothic said. "So do think I did well today?".

Natasha flashed him a coy smile.

"I'd say that things could have gone better" she said, knowing that the truth would serve better than flattery here "You've got room for improvement, but I'm pleased with your progress".

She noticed that he didn't seem use to fighting bare handed. Widow suspected that he used his powers, which she knew involved the supernatural in some way, but she didn't know the details. In fact Fury didn't either as his recruitment into S.H.I.E.L.D had been handled by someone on the security council, not by Fury himself and he couldn't refuse their orders.

Also she suspected that he was holding back when he sparred with her and others, this was to be expected as it wouldn't do to really hurt a fellow agent or a trainee, but there was more to it than that she felt sure.

"How are you finding the training?" she asked "Do you enjoy it?"

While it was hard work most of the trainees, those who didn't quit, found the challenge of the training to be some what pleasant. They improve over time and became amazed at what they could do the more they advanced

"I'm just a little sore," Gothic admitted "All that running around and learning the moves, its not easy without..".

He trailed off there, and Natasha figured that his powers, which he clearly hadn't used during training, somehow made physically activities easier. It made her happy to hear this because while having an enhanced agent to work with would be a good thing it wouldn't be such good if they were too dependant on their powers.

Widow crossed the room and reached into to a nearby cabinet, pulling out a small bottle of oil. The oil she then splashed on her hands as she moved back over to Gothic.

"A massage will help" Natasha offered "Sit down".

He did as she wished.

"I'm sure you know what's best" he said.

Natasha smiled, she did indeed know what was best here. She held her oily hands and delicately worked the muscles in Gothic's back. She could see Gothic's face, despite him facing away, thanks to a mirror. She could see that the agent's eyes were closed while Natasha running her hands all the way down his back. Before long her soft hands, which were very soft considering the life she'd lead, moved around the front to his muscular chest and abs.

"That part of me isn't sore" he said.

Widow didn't care.

"For the massage to properly work, I'm going to have to work on all of your muscles," Natasha said. "Why don't you strip down to your shorts?".

Of course he obeyed the order given by the senior SHIELD agent, and after some more rubbing Natasha slipped a finger into the waistband of his shorts.

"I'm going to have to work these muscles too," Natasha insisted "All of them."

He jumped a little bit when Natasha grabbed his now hard cock rather suddenly, but otherwise he remained calm, clearly not a virgin this one.

"You've got a lot of tension here" she stated.

She got up and walked around the front of Gothic. He watched her unzip her outfit to expose the fact that under it she wore only a black thong. Then he watched Natasha smear oil all over her very nice breasts.

"Just relax" she said "We're going to have some fun".

Natasha's slick hand pulled his rather hard cock out of his shorts. The talented and experienced spy knew how to work a man's parts to maximise his pleasure. It had been important part of her training back in the mother country, sometimes seducing a target was more productive than other ways of getting them to cooperate.

She remembered this as she pumped his cock with her right hand and then very gently squeezed his balls with her left hand. Natasha jerked him off until every drop of his cum was covering her tits, and did quickly so as to avoid getting caught. There were no cameras in this room, she'd checked, but someone could have walked on them.

Natasha released Gothic's cock after giving it a quick kiss, and both agents soon stood up.

"That will have to do for now" she said.

With that she left, intending to let the less senior agent wait a while before he got any more special attention from her, but not too long of course as she wanted to mess around some more.

(Line Break)

**Lux. New York.**

After getting a message from Black Widow telling me to go the strip club level of my home I scanned the room, hoping for a glimpse of Natasha, while wondering what she wanted, but she was not among the scantily clad women wandering around this floor of club or undulating on the stage.

None of the girls here were naked, but all of them, even the waitresses were currently topless, and I felt fairly sure that I recognise her boobs even in this crowd.

I couldn't believe my eyes when the next song came on and Natasha took the stage. There were thankfully fewer people than normal crowded around it. I noticed right away that she was barely covered by the scraps of fabric that only very generously could be called clothing.

At another time it might upset me if one of my girls showed off what was mine, and the others knew better than do such a thing, but Widow wasn't really mine, at least not yet, and all I could feel right now was turned on as she'd started, moving in almost improbable ways, bending and moving to the music with a grace that the other dancers couldn't hope to match.

Natasha's top was soon gone, and while I'd already seen her tits up close this was still a treat for me. The only reason I stopped looking at them was because a equally topless waitress, who wore only a thong and a cute little apron, came over to me with a drink of something strong in a glass.

"Your refreshment, sir" she said.

"Thank you dear" I replied.

I resisted the urge to slap her on the ass as she walked away as the workers here at Lux had a right not be molested while doing their jobs, and if I started touching them openly other men here might think they'd the same right. Which they did not.

Soon I approach the stage so that I could tuck a large bill into the strap of Widow's g-string, and that was now the only thing she wore, and then I took a big swig of my drink. I then spent a moment somehow being able to think enough to wonder why she was doing this. Clearly she wanted to impress me, and she wasn't the shy type, but there were easier ways to make a guy want you. Perhaps she'd just gone a little crazy, she'd have to be a bit mad to work along aside the like of Iron Man and Thor, and not feel overwhelmed.

Her dance was over all too soon, and she then was off the stage to go put her clothes back on, and that made me feel a bit sad as I went to find an empty table far from the stage where I could wait for her.

She approached me not long after my second drink of the evening while looking both coy and confident, she wore something that could be considered a dress I noted just before she came and sat down next to me.

"Hi" Natasha said to me "I'm available for private shows, if you are interested"

Her words were laced with a double meaning

"You want to take this somewhere private?" she then asked "No charge"

We'd barely entered the top floor of my home before she turned to me and gave me a look that was full of lust.

"Go sit down" she ordered.

Soon I'd have to show who was the boss around here, but for now I played along, and watched as she stripped naked, which didn't take long at all, and she spent a few moments showing me all she had to offer before she got down on her knees so that could take my trousers off.

"I need to feel you inside of me," Natasha said. "What are we waiting for?"

While I held onto Natasha she guided herself down onto me, so that her breasts were as close to my face as possible. Her warm, wet fuck hole seemed to want to drag all of my cock inside of her. It was great to feel and watch the Black Widow lift her body up and descend down onto my hard prick

"That feels so good," Natasha told me between her bouncing "It hurts as little, but I like it".

Now I felt that it was the time to take more control, so I got her off me and pushed her down on the floor, so that I could fuck while she was lying on the soft carpet of my penthouse. While I did my best to make her cum with my mental power more than my fuck pole.

She came hard and loud before long but I did not slow down as I just kept thrusting into her knowing that I would spend the rest of the night trying to fuck her into submission. By the time I was done she wouldn't be able to walk or think for quite a while.

(Line Break)

**Lux. New York.**

By the looks of things Natasha was going off to do the walk of shame. Typically this was when someone left the home of a sexual partner (who could quite possibly be someone they'd only met the night before) in the morning; with their hair in a mess, a tired look on their faces and while missing at least one article of clothing. In this case her underwear as I'd added to collection I'd recently started when Darcy had left hers on purpose. I had an entire Cosmic Warehouse to fill so why the hell not?

"You don't have to go" I told Black Widow as she put on one of her high heel shoes "You can stay and have breakfast. I'll have one of the staff bring you some clean clothes".

I'd never would have imagined that this woman would regret sleeping with some guy, she'd done far worse, and given that she'd planned out a striptease on stage she'd clearly not come here on a mere impulse.

For a moment I considered using a Mind Trick as while Natasha wasn't a weak willed person, she wasn't at her best right now, and strong willed people could be vulnerable to Mind Tricks if they were tired. Plus it helped to Mind Trick people into doing something they actually wanted to do, but for some reason couldn't. However I resisted the urge to use my powers to get my own way, as such I became pleasantly surprised when Black Widow sat down and let Cameron serve her some breakfast.

"Cameron get Natasha some street clothes" I ordered the cyborg, before I turned to look at my guest "You can pick up the dress some other time".

There would be another time. I knew enough about my ability to inflict pleasure almost like it was a kind of torture upon people, to know that it was addictive, not like a drug, it was more like they had no other way to feel the kind of intense pleasure I could give them as such had to come to me for more.

"Did you do something to me?" the assassin asked "I've never felt that good before".

I couldn't help smiling.

"Don't worry I didn't drug you or anything like that" I assured her "It's more like a psychic power, but not mind control if that's what you're thinking, I can stimulate your nerves, all of them in your body and your brain to make you feel intense pleasure. Its one of my powers".

The Black Widow considered my words.

"You can't read my mind or control my thoughts?" she asked.

To an extent I could do those things.

"Not very well" I answered "I can make strong suggestions to people, but that power can be resisted, and if I really focus I can read someone's surface thoughts, but I very rarely do that as its a strain and I don't want people reading my mind so I won't violate other people's thoughts".

If I was close to someone, as in bonded to them with the Force, I could sometimes pick up strong thoughts without trying, but I'd long since learned to block them out, and it had never been something that happened often. Telepathy made me comfortable.

"What else can you do?" she asked.

Since we were clearly getting closer I'd decided to trust the Black Widow with a few of my secrets. Of course what I'd told her so far was simply the tip of the iceberg.

"I'm very good at telekinesis" I confessed while moving the salt over to her "I'm sure you'll see my other powers in action while we work together".

That made her frown.

"No one at SHIELD can know about this" she told me.

It must be against regulations. Not that I cared about such things. Rules like that were for lesser mortals than me.

"No one will hear about it from me?" I said.

Cameron soon returned with some street clothes, and soon Natasha went to grab a shower before heading off to whatever she had planned for today. As for me I didn't have anything to do today so I decided to get dressed and then to do some training on the holodeck. I couldn't have my fighting skills getting rusty.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jump Chain 10 - MCU 1**

**Part 5**

**M-Ship. Outer Space.**

"You're doing really well, Sam" I said, praising the Tau'ri woman for her flying skills "It's like you've been flying spaceships your whole life".

Actually she'd not done much piloting since joining me on Jump Chain despite having been on quite a few different space craft. Now we were out flying in the M-Ship I'd gotten for her when setting up this Jump. Now we were out in the galaxy testing out the craft.

Doing this was important for two reasons. First I did need to spend time with my companions, also I wanted to test out of the M-Ship's capabilities before deciding if I would simply buy one of these space craft from a place like Xandar for Triss and Veronica, so that they explore new worlds all by themselves.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, Gothic" said Sam "I was thinking about how this must our first time going on a road trip, er, space trip, just the two of us. I mean you've taken me to plenty of different places, and I'm grateful for that, because it's fun, but's nice to simply fly around without any mission to complete".

She was right we did spend too much time on Jumps rushing around trying to complete objectives. Even when not doing that sort of thing I didn't think I'd spent much time with Samantha alone. Normally I had her working with my other tech girls.

As such it was pleasant to spend this time with her going nowhere, having fun as we flew around the galaxy, seeing what this little ship could do. I was mostly seeing what could be improved and what this technology had to offer rather than only enjoying the flight so I decided to relax a little.

"I'll never get used to this" Sam was now saying "I remember when the moon landing was a big deal, and now I've been to whole different universes".

There had been a time when Carter may have had second thoughts about Jump Chain. Clearly this was no longer the case. Sure she'd spent a lot of time of stasis, because of the years I'd spent in magical settings, but she'd been to the Star Wars Galaxy, alternate versions of her own verse, and now she was in a reality that was full of things like superheroes. She must be impressed.

"Do you miss your home world?" I asked, rather abruptly.

She considered my answer.

"At times" she said "I used to feel guilty about not staying to help rebuild after you drove away the Goa'uld, but I know now that I have to live my life, and I gave a lot to the resistance".

In exchange for her joining me I'd ended the occupation of her version of Earth in less than a day before showing them the city-ship they'd needed to defend their own world. That must have hurt the pride of those resisting the occupation. After years of rather pointless struggle I'd just appeared and defeat the enemy.

"Ready to make another Jump" Sam was now saying "The FTL drive they have here is weird".

In this reality ships made use of the Universal Neural Teleportation Network, which was an artificial system that involved creating wormholes in the space continuum, called Jump Points. These wormholes were what enabled space-ships to fast travel across the universe, by jumping between different planetary systems.

Since this form of FTL travel didn't exist outside of this universe I'd have to install a proper hyperdrive on to this ship before the Jump ended or the vessel would be rather useless to Sam.

"Prepare to Jump!" Sam called out.

Force Users can sense danger before it strikes, this was how we could dodge attacks or deflect blaster bolts, but it worked against other threats as well, warning of us danger, such another ship hitting ours while jumping from one point of space to another. Sadly it just wasn't enough of a warning.

(Line Break)

**Sakaar. MCU**

The ship shudderd a little with turbulence, and Samantha gripped the arms of her seat with one hand, and the safety strap across her chest with the other. She'd transferred control of the ship to Gothic, who aside from having superior reflexes also had much more experience flying space ships.

"The landing should be relatively safe" he was saying.

Carter was used to stressful situations, but even she could lose her cool.

"Should be?" she repeated. "SHOULD?"

"Stop yelling!" Gothic shouted "We're going to be fine. Remember we can't actually die while on Jump Chain".

As Sam recalled that killed companions re-spawned or just went home if the Jump ended, the ship begin to descend into a layer of clouds and the turbulence began to ease up, though it didn't disappear entirely. When the ship broke through the clouds Sam was able to get a rather engrossing view of Sakaar's surface. Not that she knew the name of the planet yet.

Put bluntly it was a mess there were huge piles of random junk and garbage in piles, making the place look even worse than some developing countries back on Earth. Sam had to wonder if people were purposely dumping their trash onto this planet using those rifts, or whatever they were up in the sky.

There are other things to see, more promising views, such as chrome skyscrapers, statues, as well as many other buildings of many sizes and shapes. As the ship came in for a somewhat controlled landing she could see that the city nearby was bustling with life, there were crowds and market places, with spirals of smoke rising from public squares and ports crammed with machinery and ships.

By now Sam could see some landing pads, each an octagon-shape, and they were all grouped together in a cluster. Ships, which must have landed more easily than this one looked to land, were resting on pads, but thankfully there was space for her M-Ship.

How Gothic got the space craft under control enough to land on one of the pads rather than smashing them into was something Samantha couldn't fully understand. He had so many amazing powers, and at times like this she understood why so many woman were willing to follow him where ever he went.

"Another happy landing," the Jumper said

Soon Carter could see a figure outside of the ship, he was waiting with an impatient pose, his foot tapping on the landing pad,

"Let me step outside real quick and talk to this guy" said Gothic "They must charge a landing fee".

Sam unbuckled herself, intending to go along.

"I'll come with you," she said.

Gothic made a gesture to signal that she should stay in her seat

"It's perfectly safe" he insisted.

"Great. Then I'm coming too" she insisted.

He didn't bother arguing, instead he transformed into his Asgardian form, which was bigger, tougher and stronger than his other forms. This body also had protection in the form of light armour of Asgardian make. The suit was mostly made of black leather, with some metal bits in some places, as well as straps and silver buckles keeping it in all place.

"Greetings, life forms," said the figure waiting at the bottom of the ramp.

He was some sort of alien, dressed in clean overalls, and Sam noted that he carried a small ledger. He had to be some sort of customs official or something like that.

"We need repairs and maybe refuelling" said Gothic "Do you know what the cost would be?"

The alien looked over the ship.

"An M-Ship" he commented "You aren't Ravagers".

"No, no, we're not," Gothic said "We were given the ship as a kind of gift".

The alien took out a device and scanned the ship, then the two of them.

"Asgardian and a human" he said "Ship's name?".

Samantha answered the question.

"The Jacob Carter" she answered "I named it after my father".

No one commented on that, and soon the alien began quoting figures. Thankfully the currency of the Nova Empire was accepted here, and the repairs were soon underway as the two of them walked away from the pad.

"Once the ship can fly again I'll open a portal or a door to the Cosmic Warehouse somewhere out of the way, and go the Hanger Bay. Then I'll open the Hanger Bay door, signal you so that you can flying the ship in, and then we'll go the Shipyard from there, which is the Sol System, and fly one of the smaller ships out of there so we can get to the Thunderchild. After that we can work on adding a hyperdrive to your M-ship so this doesn't happen again".

Samantha didn't disapprove of the plan, but she did wonder something.

"Why can't be just take my ship?" she wondered.

As they began looking around Gothic explained that the only way to get back the rest of the galaxy without making use of the fact that the Shipyard addon to the Cosmic Warehouse was in a fixed position in the Sol System, cloaked and out of the way.

Carter soon agreed that trying to fly into something known as the Devil's Anus would not be a good idea.

(Line Break)

**Sakaar. MCU.**

Samantha and I went out to explore the small market that was close to the landing pad I'd been able to stop the ship from crashing into. We moved up and down some streets that were between technicolor buildings that looked as if they'd been built from the junk metal of many different cultures, and I figured that this was actually the case.

The market was filled with all kinds of people, aliens of many kinds, even a few humans, as well as aliens that looked like humans, and creatures that are probably just other kinds of alien, but might have been sort of animals. Even with my omni-tool and my Force senses it could be hard at times to tell if something was sentient or not.

Most of what they were selling here was crap, and that made sense given that the whole planet could be considered one big dumping ground. The advanced tech around here must be the hands of this world's elites.

"Do you smell that?" Samantha asked me.

Of course I could smell lots of things, as it turns out Asgardians have superior senses to humans, including smell, and I could detect many stinks, as well as more pleasant stuff.

"There are humans here so it makes sense that they sell human style foods here, or at least something close" I said "Let's go see what they have to offer".

Carter and I headed over to the stall which was producing the fine aroma of cooking food, as she walked I couldn't help admiring how good her ass still looked in her body suit. The clothing provided far more protection that it might seem due to the materials it was made with, while keeping her comfortable, and yet the suit didn't give the impression that she was wearing much.

"What are you selling?" she asked,

The woman working here looked similar to Gamora, one of the Guardians of the Galaxy, a green-skinned alien wearing a dark purple robe with silver tattoos on her cheeks.

"What will you have?" she asked us.

"We don't know what's good," Carter admitted. "We're new here".

This seemed to worry the woman, and she began rapidly closing up shop, which made me worried. This was when I noticed that it was getting dark, only it wasn't actually getting dark, there was now a ship floating over us, several before long and they bloated out the light, Before long a figure jumped out of one of the ships and landed before us.

I knew her right away, this was Valkyrie, who in the MCU cannon time line assists Thor in defeating Hella, when she escapes whatever Hell it was her father threw her in. However at this point she was a bounty hunter for the Grandmaster bringing in slaves to fight in the arena.

"They told me an Asgardian was here" said the bounty hunter.

My keen mind realised the mistake I'd made. If I'd remained in my human form, either one of them, I would have gone unnoticed, but an Asgardian would be worth throwing in the arena, and I figured that newcomers to this planet didn't have any rights and could be enslaved or imprisoned for no reason.

"Do we run or fight?" Carter asked me.

Looking around at the ships, and the troops now working their way over to us I pondered my next move. I could try to fight my way out of this or I could open a portal to the Cosmic Warehouse, and head for the Shipyard while letting the defences handle anyone who chased us. Once we flew out of the Shipyard the entrance to warehouse would close killing anyone not in stasis who remained inside the warehouse. This would greatly limit any damage that could be done.

Another option here was that I could teleport us back to the ship, since I had time to do that, but since the craft wasn't working that would be pointless, and even if it was working it might not be sturdy enough to get us through the wormhole things that were the only way off this planet.

"I'll have to buy you a new M-ship" I told Samantha "If we can't recover yours"

Thankfully the setup said it would store any vehicle I'd purchased so I could just go to somewhere like Xandar and buy a couple of more M-Ships as the set up didn't say purchased with CP, although since the new M-Ships wouldn't be items brought from Jump Chain they wouldn't re-spawn if destroyed.

The M-Ship left here might even find its way back into the Hanger Bay assuming that I didn't recover the ship at some point. Which might be possible if I could get to this place with the Thunderchild, the Devil's Anus passage might be a two way thing. Or maybe I could get here via Sling Ring and just grab the ship and Sling Ring back to Earth. Options to consider later.

"I'll open the portal under us" I said to Sam.

Which I did, and it worked since the ground counted as a flat surface, and of course the Bounty Hunter followed us, not wanting her paycheck to get away.

(Line Break)

**Lux. New York.**

"So I'm stuck here" Brunnhilde asked of me.

As I'd suspected she'd chased us through the portal and unlike the troopers she'd been able to survive the bots and the Destroyers that had defended the Warehouse, at least for a short time, which had led to her chasing us to Shipyard as we made our getaway and finally she'd stopped fighting, and then had started asking what the hell was going on.

This had all taken place very quickly, and of course Jump Chan had given Brunnhilde the download when I'd called for her to explain Jump Chain. By the time she'd recovered from the whole download thing I'd made to my penthouse here at Lux, letting her recover on the couch. Which didn't take long as she was far tougher than mere humans.

Brunnhilde was an Asgardian Valkyrie who was part of an elite group of warriors called the Valkyries. She resided on Sakaar as a bounty hunter named Scrapper 142 after her defeat at the hands of Hela. Years later, while in her self-imposed exile, Valkyrie found the Asgardian prince Thor and sold him to the Grandmaster, only to grow somewhat closer to him when he told her of Hela's new invasion of Asgard. Joining the Revengers, Valkyrie escaped from Sakaar and assisted Thor to defeat Hela, witnessing the Ragnarök in the process. She then joined all of the remaining survivors as they travelled towards Earth, only for the _Statesman_ to be attacked by the Black Order, who were under the command of Thanos.

"You're not stuck here" I told "I can take you somewhere else, there's a whole galaxy out there. But if you're just looking to make some money you could come work for me".

The offer was a good one, and I knew that Valkyrie wouldn't care much where she was as long as I paid her and she got to drink. Over time she'd become loyal to me thanks to my Perks, and then she'd become my companion, but first I'd needed to earn some trust from her. I figured that going into battle together would help with that, as for warriors fighting together created a special bound.

"I don't work for just anyone" she insisted.

"Free bar" I told her.

She eyed the bar.

"I care about three things" she said me "Drinking, getting paid and fighting".

Well that wasn't much of a concern.

"I own a casino" I let her know "As long as you don't kill anyone here you can drink, gamble, and eat as much as you want. I do go on missions that involve fighting to get cool tech, stuff like that. Come work for me you'll get a share of the loot".

She considered my words.

"I'll stick around, for now" she said.

(Line Break)

**Stark Industries. USA.**

I waited patiently until Pepper Potts and her escort of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents entered the Stark facility, I stood in the shadows that were cast by the buildings, using a disillusion charm. I could try and sneak in after them right now, but it would be far easier to just wait for Stane to provide a distraction and then simply walk in, that way little sneaking would be required.

"Can't we just fight our way in?" asked Valkyrie.

Like me she was hiding in the shadows, and disillusioned. Not her cup of tea, she'd much prefer to bust some skulls before grabbing the tech I wanted. However subtly was called for here.

"We can spar later" I promised "For now I just want to grab some info and get back to Lux".

As the building was lit up by bright flashes and the blasts of gunfire, I walked inside with Valkyrie, who was thankfully sober, and we made our my way deeper into the complex where Stane was walking around in the twisted love child of the more well known Iron Man armour and a tank, kind of like a guy in Space Marine Terminator armour, taking on S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

Obadiah Stane was the business partner of Tony Stark and a good friend of his father, Howard Stark. After Howard's death, Stane became interim CEO of Stark Industries until Tony took over officially. Stane's jealousy of the younger Stark led him to join forces with the Ten Rings terrorist group in order to organise an attempt to assassinate Stark so Stane could become CEO once again.

When this failed, Stane created the Iron Monger Armor and attempted to kill Stark himself, leading to his own death. That last part was happening right here and right now, and because I had this placed under the watchful camera of a cloaked probe I'd been alerted to, and now I was here to take advantage of the event.

Perhaps I should be helping the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, but right now my goal was salvaging whatever I could from Stane's reverse engineering of Tony Stark's masterpiece. Of course his _true_ masterpiece was the Arc Reactor, but I had plenty of energy cells already, and I could work to acquire that tech at some later point.

Once in the lab I immediately began tearing every single blueprint I could find off the walls and tables leaving nothing behind, stuffing it all in my bigger on the inside dufflebag while Valkyrie just took what looked good, this was her first mission so I let that go and I knew that I could sort this all out in the safety of Lux later on.

Despite the fact that I knew nobody was in a position to stop me from stealing the plans to the most advanced armour in the world, on the account of nobody knowing I was here, as they too focused as they were on the fight between Stane and Tony, I still wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible.

I knew that I had to hurry up now as I could hear the fight getting closer, which meant that it was time to go. S.H.I.E.L.D .was too filled with HYDRA agents for me to trust them with information on Iron Monger so I made sure to have Cortana delete all the information held on the computers, after taking copies.

"That's it we can beam out now" I said.

Valkyrie looked annoyed.

"Trust me the sooner we are gone the better" I told her "And you want some violence I'll install a holosuite at Lux for you".

Would be good to have one for the employee's sake as well. Sure they all had televisions and game systems in their rooms, but they all worked hard for me and should be rewarded. So I'd build two holosuites. I got the feeling that Valkyrie would break one before long.

(Line Break)

**Asgard Ship. Sol System**.

"The armour is impressive considering the technology involved" commented Seven of Nine as she, Tali'Zorah, Samantha Carter and Veronica Santangelo looked over the holographic images of the Iron Monger suit "But I do see a lot of room for improvement".

Those with her agreed. They'd been recalled to Earth for this protect, and they intended to give it their best. Gothic deserved it.

"We've got access to lighter weight materials that are even stronger that the steel they used for this suit" said Sam "I think we should use some sort of Trinium alloy".

That was an element that was many times lighter and stronger than steel when refined, and while this Asgard ship wasn't built for producing materials, it did contain labs and workships that would serve the needs of the group.

"According to this notes the suit was created to be the perfect modern weapon" said Veronica, sounding a little concerned "I've heard power armour spoken about that way and didn't save the Brotherhood. We might be putting in a lot of effort for nothing".

Tali'Zorah wasn't concerned.

"The Brotherhood didn't have access to the technology we have" she pointed out "We should be able to turn this blueprint into the super suit that Daddy wants".

Three other sets of eyes turned to look a the quarian, they rarely heard her call Gothic that, not with her clothes on at least.

"What I like it when he gives me new technology to play with" she said "I'm in a good mood".

They got on with the business at hand.

"Why does he want this Iron Monger suit for?" Veronica wondered "He's got lots of armour in that special warehouse of his".

She'd been otherwise occupied when their leader had called so she didn't know exactly why her boss had ordered her to work on this. Not that this would stop her, she might have the same connection to the Jumper as the other women in this room, but she still wanted to pay him back for the opportunities she'd gotten from coming on Jump Chain.

"This universe contains a number of powerful beings whose abilities far exceed those of even Gothic's" Seven of Nine explained "As such our leader has decided that we will attempt to create a version of the Iron Monger suit which will 'level the playing field' as much as possible while he works on other ways of gaining more power".

Seven knew that this would involve learning more magic while training to use his Asgardian body in combat, and also acquiring more technology.

"Gothic using the suit we will create here, while on Earth may cause problems as the design we will create will look much the same" Seven went on to say "and Tony Stark will recognise the suit even if we do modify the appearance. Still it will be logical to have the suit ready in case it is needed".

The rest of the women got behind this idea.

"This Iron Monger armour is several times larger than the Iron Man suit" Tali was now saying, while comparing to to the images they had of Tony Stark as he worked on his suit "It looks like Stane was forced to use standard 21st century Earth technology for many of the parts. We can do better".

Carter noticed that instead of being worn like a traditional suit of armour this suit was instead piloted from a small cockpit inside of the chest cavity, with the arms of the suit being controlled independently from within. The chest opened and the helmet would swing back in order to allow its operator to enter and leave the suit. Most of the suit's motion was assisted by a set of powerful, external drive pistons visible on the suit's legs, arms, and across its shoulders. Effective, but still rather primitive, this could be improved upon using some of the technology they already had access to.

Veronica understood that The Iron Monger armour would give whomever wore the suit superhuman strength, enabling them to lift at least 50 tons, a number they could increase. The suit was rather agile for its size, but it would still be a lumbering thing unless they made some improvements.

"Most of the armour's weaponry is exposed" Seven said to the group "except for the missile launcher on shoulder. The armour is equipped with a belt-fed, 23mm, six-barrelled Gatling gun mounted to its right arm, and there is rotary grenade launcher mounted to its left arm. Again effective, but primitive".

Veronica agreed.

"A Gatling laser would be better and wouldn't be too much of a drain on the power" she said "Not if you install one of those fancy naqudah generators".

The girls debated weapons. Seven favoured a Gatling phaser, which would be able to stun or even vaporise many targets in a very short amount of time. However this would be a much heavier drain on the suit's power source.

"It needs a big power fist" Veronica stated "You know for punching things".

Tali sighed.

"You can't solve all your problems by fisting them" the alien babe insisted.

Veronica smirked.

"Triss doesn't think so" she said.

That commented was ignored as they went on to discuss the flight capabilities of the Iron Monger suit, the current design involved using jets powerful enough to lift the massive suit. The flight jets could either be used during standard operation in short bursts to allow the suit to jump small distances, or the thrusters could be reconfigured into a form of flight mode to allow sustained flight.

"The Star Wars galaxy has repulsor technology" Seven mentioned "We can incorporate this technology into the suit as well as Mass Effect technology to lower the suits mass this will allow for easier flight".

A repulsorlift engine, often referred to simply as a repulsor, was an anti-gravity technology capable of levitating an object, they were commonly used in the Star Wars galaxy and Seven had studied the technology while in that universe.

"While superior in many respects to the Iron Man armour used by Tony Stark, blueprints we also have access to thanks to Gothic, show that this suit has at least two key weaknesses that we must overcome" Seven told the other women "It cannot function at the freezing temperatures of the upper atmosphere, as it will freeze over and suffer a complete shutdown, and many of its core mechanics and wiring are setup on the suits exterior where they can be relatively easy to damage".

Samantha rubbed her eyes.

"We're going to be at this for a while" she said.

Seven wasn't concerned.

"We have plenty of time" she reminded the group "Let's start with the base materials before we worry about the rest".

With that the girls got to work.

(Line Break)

**Holodeck. The _Thunderchild._**

Since I'd been spending my time training a lot recently, using the holosuite I'd installed at Lux, as I needed to be ready for the big bads out there that I couldn't simply go and blow up with an overloaded ZPM, it was time for me to take a break. Miranda, knowing this, had left me a message telling me to come the holodeck up on the ship and to change into my swimming trunks.

The ship which was within transporter range of New York remained cloaked unless someone needed to beam on or off. You'd think that hiding a 3km long warship, as well as a shipyard and a space dock that couldn't be cloaked all the time, would be hard things to hide here in the Sol System, and system that contained a world like Earth, but it was actually rather easy. Space is vast and nearly all of it empty, far too much to keep an eye on even with radio telescopes and such. Plus my group knew how to hide from such things.

The property sat on a white sand beach, and was hidden behind typical Florida beach foliage, palm trees, that sort of thing. The area had a nice calming breeze going through it and the sun that shined brightly in a clear blue sky. Clearly too good to be true, I'd have known that it was all a holodeck program upon seeing the place even if I hadn't just walked into it.

I knocked on the door to the two story beachfront house, only to get no response. Then while reaching out with my senses I could hear the sound of women laughing somewhere in the distance. An illusion of course as the holodeck was only a few meters in length and width.

After going around the back of the beach house I got to see two women laying on fold out beach chairs next to the ocean. As I began to walk towards the two females I saw that they were Miranda and Valkyrie. Miranda was in a black bikini and Valkyrie was in a dark purple bikini, and their tops barely concealed their breasts and while the Asgardian didn't have Miranda's impressive boobies, hers were bigger than they'd looked in her armour.

"This is a nice place" I said "Some sort of relaxation program I guess".

No doubt something we'd picked up during the Voyager Jump.

"I think so" said Miranda.

The two woman turned over and I noted that while Miranda may have the better ass, that Valkyrie's was hot too.

"Gothic would you put some sun block on me?" Miranda requested.

There was some in the basket next to her, it might be replicated or holographic. It didn't really matter since the holodeck wouldn't expose us to more UV rays than was healthy due to safety measures, so we couldn't sunburn. Miranda may have forgotten that, or she might just want me to touch her.

After giving her a good slap on the rump I began to spread the lotion all over Miranda's body, making sure not to miss any of her. I then asked Valkyrie if she would like the same treatment, which she did, and so I did the same for her. Well almost the same. I didn't know her enough to try coping much of a feel. I did take the opportunity to use my powers to make both of the women feel really good while I touched them. This would help with bringing the Asgardian over to my side, but for now there would be no butt slapping.

"I'm about ready to head in." Miranda said while grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself "There should be a shower inside".

With that she began walking towards the beach house.

"Good idea" said Valkyrie "I've got sand in places you don't want sand in".

I got up and followed them into the house since I lacked anything better to do, and when I found Miranda she was already topless and pulling down her bikini thong. She was uphased by my presence since I'd seen her naked plenty of times before. She pulled the thong off and walked out onto the enormous balcony window.

While I walked up behind Miranda I took in the beauty of her nude body. I'd never gotten bored of this view, and it aroused me greatly as I grabbed her waist with both hands, and turned her around. She stepped back slowly and knelt down so that she could take off my swimming trunks, allowing my hard cock to be freed.

She looked up at me for a moment before she began to use her oral skills on me. She didn't have the level of practice that Cameron did, but she a fine job none the less. It helped that she had huge breasts that she could use to also pleasure me.

"That feels so good" I said.

She took my cock out of her mouth with a slight popping sound.

"Well you didn't bring me on Jump Chain just for my organisation skills" she said "You keep me around for my body and my mind".

This was true, and we'd known each other too long to deny it, so instead of talking I took Miranda over to the room's bed. I laid her down and began filling her with pleasure using my powers while checking that she was nice and wet for me.

"That feels so fucking good" she said "Fuck me!".

Which is exactly what I did.

(Line Break)

**Lux. New York.**

As I sat down to eat the larger dinner that Cameron had prepared for me, by going to replicator and ordering it, there was a flash of white light. This turned out to be someone using Asgard beaming tech to appear within the penthouse without much in the way of warning.

When the light vanished I saw Tali, who switch to her human form upon seeing that I was eating, then she planted herself on my lap, her small body barely weighed anything, at least not to me, and she placed a hand held holoprojector on the table before starting to help herself to my dinner.

I noted that she'd dyed her hair a shade of purple that wouldn't have looked out of place on her quarian body, and at some point she'd started wearing some sort of contact lenses to give herself purple eyes in the same way I had blue eyes.

"We just started but we have a basic idea of how to use the Iron Monguer technology" said Tali as she turned on the holoprojector "Really we have too many options".

This was a problem when you had as much access to a great variety of technology as my group did. There was the temptation to add to many bells and whistles to our suits of armour, and when you did that you ended up with armour that required a lot of maintenance, and the more complex the tech was the more chances there were of something breaking.

The projector showed a few different versions of the suit. The three armoured suits were all basically the same design, having Star Wars style repulsors for fight, a shoulder mounted heavy weapon, room for a single pilot, mass effect fields to keep the armour from becoming too heavy, as well as a shield generator in order to create a personal deflector. An Iron Mongers shields would powerful that they could easily repel or deflect short-range, high-velocity attacks; rendering such things as projectile and energy weapon totally ineffective. Although heavier weapons, such as cannons could bring down the shields.

While certain melee weapons could pass through the shields, most hand held weapons did not have enough power to pierce or dent the kind of metals we could use for these suits, not unless they had power weapons or lightsabers, which only my group did in the part of the greater multiverse. Although weapons like Thor's Hammer would still be an issue.

"We're building the Iron Monger prototypes out of a mixture of titanium and refined trinium" I was told next.

In its natural state trinium was brittle and relatively useless, however it could be strengthened for processing when put into a water saturating tank or by being left in a calm, moving river. Stargate Command attempted to mine a mountain of trinium on PXY-887, but the local Salish tribe asked them to stop, feeling that their methods were wasteful and destructive.

"We'll use Naquadah as a power source" Tali let me know, as she wiggled a little on my lap.

That made sense. We didn't have ARC tech like Tony Stark, but we could produce Naquadah power cells with Ancient tech that would serve our needs.

"You do good work" I praised, while feeling Tali up "You can go back to work in the morning".

Tali wriggled more upon hearing that. She was pleased to hear that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note**

I could do with some one willing to beta read the first story of the Buffy Jump that I've almost finished, well more than one person as its more than ten chapters.

**Jump Chain 10 - MCU 1**

**Part 6**

**Pendragon Castle. Outside of London.**

It came as a surprise to me when I was visited by the Mystic Master known as the Ancient One, and I was also shocked by how she came to find me. Despite the defences around my castle she still opened up a portal of eldritch energy, and stepped into my home with a serene smile on her face.

"How did you do that?" I asked "I have to tellyou the secret before you could come here".

The Ancient One seemed amused by my reaction.

"And in many possible futures you do, and even invite me to see your Cosmic Warehouse" she said "I just decided to take you up on your offer before you made it".

There was a reason why I didn't employ time travel, it always gave me a headache even with my Near-Ascend mind helping to figure things out. This was why I'd been thinking about avoiding doing a Doctor Who Jump despite how awesome it could be.

"I've been waiting to speak with you" said the Ancient One "But I've been rather busy recently".

Morgana and Serana, who'd both been spending time learning Sorcery, had let me know that they'd not seen much of the Ancient One recently.

"Threats from other dimensions keeping you busy?" I asked.

As we talked the magic user inspected my castle, she seemed to be amused by the two Daedra who I had to call off, if she'd gone outside she would noticed the number of dogs that defended this place as well. The castle always came with some sort of guardian beasts even it began every Jump needing some major fixing up.

"I admit I have been busier than usual, though I know that comes as no surprise. You too have seen the signs" the Ancient One stated "This world will soon join the larger universe, if it is ready to or not. I've seen that far ahead and know that while events have been set in motion, things won't really kick off until a cube opens a door to faraway".

While she wasn't very clear I knew what the old magic user was speaking about.

"Yes the cube" I said "Blue glowing thing. It's similar to the Eye".

"It is." she confirmed while conjuring an illusion of six coloured stones "The cube I've seen thanks to Eye, it contains one of the six Infinity Stones, each embodying an essential aspect of existence. Mind, power, reality, soul, space, and time".

As she listed, the corresponding stone flashed

"It is easy to guess which one you have interacted with" she went on to say "I'd like to see the Power Stone if you'd allow it. I'm curious as to what you've done to it".

Using my special key I opened up a door to the Cosmic Warehouse while wondering if others out there would be able to sense that I'd tapped in to the Power Stone.

"The Eye contains the Time Stone, which I'm sure you've figured out given how I've mentioned manipulating time to see the future" my teacher was now saying "The Cube contains the The Space Stone as you may already know".

She inspected the Infinity Sword, but didn't touch anything as such I didn't need to call off the Destroyers, and since she'd walked in with the me the others bots hadn't reacted to her presence.

"You touched the Power Stone and survived?" I was either asked, or she just made a statement.

I'd needed to make physical contact with the Stone before placing in the sword. Which had been a very painful and risky thing to do, but my own powers of foresight hadn't given me any reason to doubt I'd survive the process. Still it was good thing that I had an Asgardian body now. It could handle vast amounts of energy far better than my human forms.

"Yes. I'm not strictly mortal" I explained "I have a spell of immorality on me. It takes a lot to kill me, and I can handle an Infinity Stone, at least long enough to place it in a weapon that allows me to use safely".

Ronan the Accuser had managed it.

"You turned it into a sword?" she asked.

The Power Stone was the best suited of the six to be used as a weapon.

"I studied everything I could find on the stones and found a way of tapping into its power" I told my teacher "But still I only intend to use it as a weapon of last resort, hence why it became part of a sword. I'll keep here, outside of its native reality so that it remains out of sight and out anyone else's hands".

While it might seem odd for me to exchange this much information with someone I didn't know that well I had promised an exchange of information with the Ancient One, and given her ability to see possible futures then she could find out she wanted from me easily enough as no matter how well I kept my mouth shut in some possible future I'd slip up.

"If only everyone knew better than to meddle with things they don't understand" the Ancient One muttered.

As she looked over some of my other toys I considered her words.

"Do you think I should have confiscated the cube?" I asked "It wouldn't be too hard to do, its still in the ocean for now, but I have scanners that should be able to find it".

I hadn't so far because I didn't want to interfere with Captain America's recovery, and because I desired the Mind Stone, which Loki would only bring here as part of a plan to acquire the Space Stone.

"No, I'm afraid it's too late for that. In fact, it was too late for that in 1942" the Ancient One said with a frown. "Leaving it where it is will lead to the least destructive outcome, though I doubt you will believe me afterwards".

She was referring to the alien attack on New York, and I got the impression that this invasion would damage something of mine. My companions would re-spawn and if I died then I'd fail Jump Chain. Is that what she meant? Then again she used the word destructive, which left me the impression of property damage rather than loss of life. She must mean Lux, my home in New York.

"Couldn't you protect it?" I asked while deep in thought "Or send it to another world. Or I could store it here?".

She shook her head.

"Sending it elsewhere would only accelerate the plans of those that would use it for their own malicious purposes. As to protecting it, I could, for a while. Sadly my time here is growing to a close. Already I am searching for my successor" she said evenly "And as I showed you today your defences aren't perfect. Having two Stones would only place you in more danger. They have a habit of being drawn to each other".

Perhaps having the Space Stone in the Cosmic Warehouse would be a bad idea. Someone might open a portal into the Warehouse, or damage it attempting to. The Ancient One seemed to think it unwise so best avoid that and the Mind Stone interested me in any case. Perhaps I would stash that Stone in an alternate universe until the Jump came to an end".

"Tea Earl Grey Hot times two" I ordered from the replicator once we re-entered the main part of the Cosmic Warehouse "Artificial, but a favourite blend if mine".

The Ancient One took the drink, and I could tell that her mood was a little sour. Not to due to the tea. I could sense her despair, or maybe it was more a sense of sadness.

"Worried about dying?" I asked.

She tried the tea before replying.

"We all die, eventually. I have borrowed many years, at great cost, while searching for the one capable of being the best of us" she told me "I believe I have found him, though he is not yet ready".

She was of course talking about Steven Strange, who at this point in the time line was an up and coming neural surgeon, or something like that.

"Why open a casino in New York" the Ancient One asked "I understand the hidden castle, and its a very nice place, but why live above a nightclub in the city that never sleeps?".

Well there were a few reasons.

"I've been Jumping for decades now" I told my teacher "Sometimes I stay for years in one universe, sometimes my visits are short, and because of that I've not really had a proper home, a place that feels like mine, and while mostly its cover, since no one would think the owner of Lux is a future Avenger, I have to admit having Lux is a lot of fun. Aside from all that I moved to New York, to keep an eye on things. A lot of important things are going to happen in that city. Freaks, monsters and aliens, and alien gods".

That amused the Ancient One.

"There are those that would count you among those freaks" my gues said humorously, before again changing the subject "Do you ever wonder why I accepted you as my apprentice?".

I hadn't realised that she had. Although thinking on it she'd been the only one of the Mystic Master to teach me one on one.

"Not to be your successor" I said, giving the matter some thought "So I guess its because you want to leave a legacy, to have people carry one with your work when you're gone, to keep your knowledge alive within them".

Those were big reasons as to why I'd taken Anakin Skywalker as my apprentice back in the Star Wars. I'd wanted him to carry one for me once I was gone and time resumed in his galaxy. I'd also wanted to pass on my knowledge, to teach someone about my views on things. Anakin had been a good pupil all around. Plenty of potential, smarter than he might seem, and better person than his canon counterpart thanks to a better home life, and not having a mother die in his arms.

"Did you know that most students that come to me find what they were looking for and then leave" I was told "Most never return".

Well not many people could dedicate their lives to learning. They had families and such they would need to get back to, and many would have just wanted healing or some sort of answer to whatever question brought them to the Mystic Masters.

"Of course you're not to be my successor" the Ancient One went on to say "I know you would never, could never abandon Jump Chain, and I wouldn't ask it of you, and I suppose it is a little vain of me to want you to spread my some of teachings to other worlds".

I considered her words.

"So why did you train me then?" I asked "I doubt vanity motivated you even if it was a factor".

Even the Ancient One wasn't free of human foibles, and she had an ego, it just didn't control her to the extent it did others.

"In all my viewings of my possible futures, not once did you appear" she said "Until suddenly you did".

That made sense to me as I'd not become a part of this universe until the Jump started, and at that point I'd become part of events. Much like how Doctor Who became part of events when he landed his TARDIS somewhere. Hmm maybe I'd make a half decent Time Lord after all.

"I don't understand what that has to do with deciding to train me" I said, a bit confused.

She finished her tea and continued speaking.

"Most students come to me wanting to be healed, often when it isn't healing its because they are seeking some purpose" she said "You remember what your reason was of course".

Indeed I did.

"They were similar reasons as to why I started studying magic" I was told "We're quite a like".

I didn't really see that, or the purpose of mentioning to me, and she didn't bother explaining her words either. I could only guess at her meaning.

"Come visit soon" she said before giving me her empty cup and stepping out of the Cosmic Warehouse "You'll need some martial arts training".

With that open up a portal with her Sling Ring, and then she was gone.

"What an odd woman" I commented.

I'd go visit soon. For now I had projects to work on.

(Line Break)

**Hanger Bay. Cosmic Warehouse.**

"What's the point of being a Valkyrie if you don't have wings" I said to the Asgardian woman.

I'd have thought she'd been more grateful for the toy I'd struggled to make her. The flying machine was built along the lines of the Green Goblin's glider from the earlier versions of Spider-Man. Only in this case the device looked more the rider was standing on feathered wings.

"Well I did use to ride a Pegasus" she told me as she got onto the glider "But I guess this is close enough. Not that I want to be reminded of those days".

She'd have to get over the loss of her fellow Valkyrie at some point, if only because Hella would return, and when that happened Thor would need all the help he could get.

"It responds to your thoughts" I explained to the warrior woman "Not directly. You don't think at the gliders it more than that it...".

As it turned I didn't need to say any more as the machine began to float in the air.

"I'm from Asgard" she reminded.

They did have a great understanding of both magic and technology, so having tech which responded to your will wouldn't be new to them. She showed this when the glider gently dropped to the ground and she stepped off it.

"Well its yours if you want it" I told her.

I didn't think she wanted it.

"Hold on what's that thing?" she asked.

She was pointing over to another part of the hanger bay, the bay was divided into two sections by a walkway, so she crossed over to get a better look at the Spazfragg666 that I'd not finished tinkering with. I'd played with the design some what so that my R2 droid could act as co-pilot and navigate hyperspace. Which I explained to Brunnhilde as she went and sat on the unfinished bike.

"I'm planning to put a Gatling laser on it" I told the alien warrior woman.

She seemed impressed by the space bike.

"I'll have this" she said.

Well I could make more than one Spazfragg, in fact with my tech and the Hanger Bay I could make a whole fleet of them.

"Whatever makes you happy" I replied.

It was unfinished prototype, I could make a newer and better one. Then I could make more. Maybe all of my companions should have cool space bikes.

(Line Break)

**Kamar-Taj. Nepal.**

"I believe that you're aware of it already" the Ancient One said, while gesturing to the pendant that was displayed on top of the pedestal, "but in case your not this is the Eye of Agamotto".

She walked around and lifted the artefact from its stand, before showing it to me.

"Now when I use it I don't see every possible future; there being a near infinite number of possibilities" she went on to say to me "but I saw plenty enough to know that what I'm about to do will have a decent chance of speeding up your ability to learn while here".

She looked me directly in the eyes, while making a shape with her hands and opened the Eye. Since I didn't think that I'd be able to handle the power of another Infinity Stone even with the Power Stone safely stored away in the Cosmic Warehouse, I took a few steps back.

"Stop being such a baby and come here" she chided "You only explode in a few hundred of the tens of thousands of futures that I saw"

The Time Stone was one of the six Infinity Stones, the remnants of singularities that predated the universe. It had the ability to manipulate time, even in places "beyond" time, such as the Dark Dimension, although it shouldn't work that way unless the Dark Dimension was somehow part of the universe as the Stones lost their power when taken out of their native reality.

It was contained inside the Eye of Agamotto under the protection of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, who swore to protect it. Doctor Strange would across the relic in Wong's library and use it to force a bargain with Dormammu, or at least that was how it worked out in the canon time line.

Later, during the Battle of Titan, Doctor Strange relinquished the Stone to Thanos in exchange for sparing Iron Man's life. Thanos would use the Time Stone during the Battle of Wakanda to resurrect Vision after he was killed by his lover, Wanda Maximoff, in order to acquire the Mind Stone. After Thanos successfully wiped out half of life, he destroyed the Time Stone, along with the other Infinity Stones to prevent his work being undone.

"Okay, now I'm just confused" I admitted.

As far as I knew the Eye couldn't do anything without the Stone inside it.

"In all of the futures that I've seen, there were a number where you would learn enough to open the Eye, and touch the Time Stone directly, you must have been seeking something important" my teacher was now saying "In a few others, you manage to convince me to let you hold the Time Stone. In some of these futures this results in catastrophe and you explode, but I believe it's because all of those happened because you had no supervision".

She took a step towards me and brought the stone level with his eyes.

"For whatever reason, you have the ability to wield the Power Stone. I would hazard a guess that also holds true for the Time Stone, and all of the other Infinity Stones as well" the Ancient One told me "The problem is that if we wait for you to be ready to use this Stone it will be too late".

What could be that important that I'd need to view possible futures? I had my Force Visions I'd married a Seer, and I had other means of learning about what was to come.

"So you're saying I should directly hold the Time Stone now, because I'll fuck it up later if I try then?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I'm surprised that you want me touching it at all" I admitted "I already have some power over time, and that's more than enough to scare anyone".

The Stone floated over to me even as I remembered when I'd used a Spell from the Old Religion to slow down time to a crawl.

"While I've never attempted such a thing it may be possible for you to use the Time Stone to view all the futures you spend here while studying, you could see every lesson, and all the books you could read in mere seconds, and your powerful mind would be able to retain the knowledge" the Ancient One said "It would still take you months to learn how to make use of all that knowledge, but it would cut down years of education into a less than half a year".

I paused for a moment. The idea hadn't occurred to me, and it sounded pretty awesome, but then I remembered something Mordo said in the movie that sort of contradicted everything she was suggesting.

"Hold on" I said "I thought you guys were all about protecting the 'Natural Law'. Isn't this kind-of… I don't know; doing the opposite?".

The Ancient One smirked upon hearing that.

"In a way all magic we use alters the Natural Laws. We bend and break the laws of this universe so as to protect it, but in doing so, we incur debts" my teacher told me "Some of the most powerful arts require us to draw from various extra-dimensional entities. Sometimes, just the fact that we draw on them is enough payment, as it is a form of worship; feeding their own power back to them in a sense. Others require different forms of payment else the very laws we protect turn on us".

Which sounded a little like the deal I had with Jump Chan. I played Jump Chain by her rules for her amusement and in return I got power, adventures and so on.

"However there is no entity attached to the Infinity Stones" my teacher said next "In theory have no limit in their respective fields, though are so easily over-used. If one is not careful, Time itself could cease to be".

She flexed her hand, spinning the stone slightly in the air.

"So in this case, 'keeping the balance' refers more to using only enough power for the desired effect" she explained "And no more".

I thought about it for a moment. Thinking about Karl Mordo who right now was a member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts and was a close ally to the Ancient One, who would fight in a battle against Kaecilius and the Zealots. During this battle, Mordo would learn that the Ancient One drew her power from the Dark Dimension, which was forbidden for all other Masters. Following the death of the Ancient One at the hands of Kaecilius, who was eventually defeated before he could bring Dormammu to Earth, Mordo was so mortified by this betrayal that he turned his back on his allies and chose to use his skills to restore balance by stripping sorcerers of their power. I would discuss this with the Ancient One at some point.

"Isn't this going to give me a lot of power?" I asked "Do you trust me with that much?".

The Ancient One smiled again, not gonna lie it was a bit creepy.

"You have the Power Stone" she replied "You could destroy this world if you wish to".

That was true. The Infinity Sword had that kind of might. But I didn't know if I'd survive using that much of the Stone's power, and it wasn't something I wanted to test.

"Now our last conversation makes more sense" I told my teacher.

Her visit and our topics while talking had seemed a bit strange to me, now I realised that she'd been getting to know me better before deciding to risk using the Time Stone. I would have to use the Stone's raw power because learning to use the Eye would take too much time.

"So what are the chances of this working?" I asked.

The Ancient One mulled it over.

"Well, this Stone is a bit more esoteric than the Power Stone. I understand the basics of the four fundamental forces of the universe, so it's a relatively easy thing to wrap my head around, meaning that using it probably wouldn't be that difficult I just wouldn't be able to hold that level of information in my mind, observing a future isn't the same as learning all you can from it".

I did some mulling.

"Won't I eliminate those futures by not taking the lessons?" I wondered "If I skip ahead in my education I mean?".

The Ancient One shook her head.

"Seeing through time doesn't work that way" she tried to explain "I've seen more possible futures than you can imagine, and many I have seen I've prevented or diverted, but I still remember seeing them".

I really did have so much more to learn about time, space and the multiverse.

"Holding it shouldn't be a problem if it's anything like the Power Stone" I said while almost touching the Stone "Using might be be a different story. But there is a reason why I didn't use the Power Stone to anywhere near its full extent after I'd made the sword. There are beings in this universe that might be able to sense it".

Thanos seemed to know where they were when he went looking for them.

"Well, we'll take it slow, then" said the Ancient One.

I eyed the woman.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked.

She just smiled yet again, and shrugged.

"One way to find out" she said.

I didn't like this.

"You are not inspiring much confidence," I said with a huff.

Her expression sobered.

"In my experience, telling others the specifics of the futures I've seen never ends well" she told me "I don't intend to repeat that mistake more than I have already done, but suffice it to say that this is the best way to prepare you for what will occur, despite its risks. Just remember that I don't know everything that will happen".

That reminded me of something.

"Does that mean you can see further than Strange fighting off Kaecilius?" I asked "What about after your death?".

Her eye twitched, she'd not expected me to make that question.

"Later we're going to have a long conversation" she promised "But in case your wondering your presence on Earth seems to have extended my own time, even if I won't be Sorcerer Supreme by the end of it".

Well it made sense that I would have altered her future simply by being here. However for now I needed to worry about my own future.

"There is a question I need answering" the Ancient One mentioned "Why did you blow up a planet?".

You'd think that would be the first she ask me.

"Oh that was Ego, a Celestial creature who was planning on taking over every planet, and turning them into extensions of himself, and this would kill all the people on them" I explained "The only thing stopping him was the fact that he needed another Celestial to help power the effort, and he was the only Celestial he knew about I guess. So to help it along, he tried to make one by having lots of kids. Anyway one of those kids held onto an Infinity Stone and didn't die. Word got back to Ego about that, and he started looking for him. However I've already altered that person's time line so I had to taken action to stop Ego, who was the planet I blew up, or the core of it. The whole thing is rather confusing, but I stopped his plan and that what matters".

She wanted more so I supplied.

"Ego's son managed to kill Ego in the unaltered timeline" I continued by saying "However I couldn't depend on him facing Ego with his friends like he should, and the Stone he touched is locked away, so Ego might never find him, but that would just delay things as he has other kid, and can make more. So I killed a so called god, wasn't even that hard".

The bad feeling I got from the Force afterwards had been more tiring than the actual deed.

"Careful, Gothic" my teacher said "Your hubris is showing. Confidence is all well and good, but I've seen many go against far weaker foes and find themselves lacking. You have the potential to save many, and I don't want to see that squandered due to unfounded arrogance".

She had more to say.

"The only reason why I used my own method of extending life, was because I thought there would be no one who could replace me within my life time" she said "Yet there was some hubris involved and due to my decision in pulling energy from the Dark Dimension, I later found out that Dormammu was made aware of Earth because of it. Without me holding him back, obscuring the Earth from him, he would have long since taken the planet. Even with the Sanctum Shields".

Yes and he was just one of the threats I needed to worry about, so perhaps this plan to have me learn years worth of magic in mere months wasn't such a bad one.

"Best to get this over with" I muttered.

I pinched the Stone between my thumb and forefinger without issue, and I breathed a sigh of relief. It tickled, but other than that I felt fine, clearly this was something that got easier the more you did it. Still I'd rather not use the Stone any more than I had to.

"Well that's step one. What's step two?" I asked.

I was not exploding so this was going well, at least so far.

"That would be finding a way to alter your perception of time, or possibly altering the passage of time in a specific area" she told me "There are ways to do this if we used the Eye as a medium, but we simply don't have the time to teach you the required spells. Actually we do have time, but I can teach them later, and you'll be free to do what you need to do to secure the future".

She had more to say.

"Sorry to say I can't spend all my time teaching you" she said to me "I simply can't do that. I am the Sorcerer Supreme. Which means that I only have so much left of my life to devote to my students. The masters and myself have our hands rather full in defending the planet".

I did not envy this woman, she carried a very heavy burden.

"You do realise that we're talking about the Time Stone here, right?" I said "If there's a way to create the time for you to teach me everything then it would be by using this thing".

The Ancient One frowned.

"There are beings, my apprentice" she said, now sounding like a few Jedi Master's that I'd met "that can transcend time's influence; that can and will attack the planet if my focus wavers. I cannot afford to commit myself to using such complex magics for extended periods, I'm sorry".

I partly understood that.

"Dormammu takes up that much of your attention" I said, rather than inquired.

Her eyes narrowed immediately, looking guarded.

"Don't worry I'd never make a deal with such a creature" I assured her "they always hide the bad stuff in the fine print, and not matter how careful I'd be they'd find a way to screw me over".

My words seemed to please my teacher.

"If you're able to as planned you won't have to worry about ageing at many times the normal rate" she said next "Which is one of the reasons I've not had other students try this. You are immortal, and only here for ten years at most so at worse you could only lose your time in this universe, were as others could age to their deaths in seconds if they tried to use the raw power of the Time Stone, and the chances of exploding are less than you think".

"Yeah, that would suck" I commented.

There seemed no sense delaying any further. I knew how to tap into the power of the Stones, and I knew what I wanted to do with the power.

"Alright, here goes nothing" I said.

The world became green for me, and then it went insane, as I saw more than any mortal man should ever be able to see.

(Line Break)

**Kamar-Taj. Nepal.**

When I woke up, having needed to sleep to recover from that heck of an experience, I found Serana, who was having her turn learning here, looking down on me as I got up from a sleeping mat.

"Remind me never to ever touch an Infinity Stone directly" I said to her "I don't think I'd survive it again".

Maybe Morgana could have the Mind Stone, it might improve her Seer powers, but that was something to think about later. For now I was certain that unless I could find a way to strengthen my physical vessel I'd be foolish to try using another Stone, and even using the Power Stone would be a strain.

"You're an idiot" Serana told me.

This was old news.

"While it was very risky the Ancient One and I chanced it for good reasons" I said, trying to assure my companion "I know so much now, and soon I'll have all the knowledge I need to bet the bad guys, in fact I have most of it already".

To demonstrate this I moved my hands in the air and created a spell that looked like a diagram in the air, and then from that I created a sword made from magic.

"Its so simple" I said.

Of course I didn't have all the knowledge. Even I couldn't have remembered all the details, but with the knowledge I already had it would now be more about filling in the gaps rather than learning everything from the start. The Ancient One had been correct.

"Show off" said Sernana.

A little, but that had been more about proving to myself that the information in my head had use.

"I've got gaps to fill" I told the vampire "But first I need some breakfast".

Serana laughed lightly.

"You mean dinner" she said "You've been out for a couple of days".

Well that would explain why I suddenly needed to pee so badly.

(Line Break)

**Kamar-Taj. Nepal.**

Kaecilius was a surprisingly good teacher. He wasn't evil yet, but while he was a jerk, he made for a fair combat instructor and I could sense from him that he went hard on the students because he wanted to keep them alive.

"In order to master your magic" he said as we circled each other in an open pavilion, the two of us in combat stances as we wait for the other to make the first strike "you must first master your body".

While I already knew this, having seen this lesson already while using the Time Stone, it was good to reinforce those lessons I'd seen but actually had. There were gaps in my knowledge, and things that didn't make sense. So I needed teachers and some of the Mystic Masters here could spare an hour here or there to help with that.

"I gotta warn you, my body is a bit tougher than yours." I replied.

Without using the Force to aid me I stepped forward to throw a punch only for Kaecilius to catch my wrist and use my momentum against me, pulling me into a choke hold. I'd never devoted much time to unarmed combat, and that was showing right now, and simply viewing lessons didn't help as much as actually performing the exercises.

"Strength does not mean skill" I was told "Power does not equate to skill. Nothing but time and training equals skill".

Well he wasn't wrong, but that didn't stop me from elbowing him in the stomach while making sure that I didn't hurt him too much, he didn't actually have super strength like I did in my first body. Now I was free from his hold and quickly backing away.

"No, but it sure helps" I said as I got back into position.

He was no amused.

"You're sloppy" he commented.

He stepped forward to strike me in the chest, knee and face, yet only managed to hit me once as I could block blows. This was becoming easier as the lessons progressed.

"Conjure a weapon" he ordered me.

Over the past few weeks, as the knowledge I'd gained via using the Time Stone began to really sink in, I had learned a lot. Not as much as I would have liked, but I have learned how to make portals, how to make weapons of all sorts from energy from other realites, and a few other constructs, but for the sake of simplicity, I created a magic sword, as in was made from magic, not an enchanted item.

Without warning the Mystic Master came at me, slashing at my chest and neck with his own conjured weapon, which took the form of a scythe. I blocked the weapon and then proved my physically superiority by disarming the sorcerer.

"You are a very fast learner" he commented.

Well I did have some combat experience with a sword, quite a bit actually.

"I can use weapons just fine" I said "I'd like to focus more on the hand to hand stuff".

The man grinned and found that I actually liked him. Hopefully I wouldn't have to kill him one day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jump Chain 10 - MCU **

** Part 7**

**HYDRA Base. Unknown Location.**

I kept up the skilled performance for a bit longer, showing the people here a fearful attitude as I slowly glanced at the room's occupants. Of course, this was all just an act I was in no real danger here. I'd let the HYDRA agents grab me off the streets after I'd noticed a suspicious-looking van hanging around outside my casino for a few days. Now that I was in their base I could start to dismantle this organisation if I so wished, or maybe I'd see what they were offering before destroying them or not.

Truth be told I'd been expected HYDRA to try something before now, and perhaps they would have if I'd not spent so much of my recent time hidden away finishing my studies on magic, filling in the gaps left by my inability to remember all I'd seen when using the raw power of the Time Stone to see the possible futures that would have involved me spending years training rather than mere months.

In retrospect, it may have been wise to look beyond the lessons to find out what would happen to me during this Jump, but perhaps that would have overloaded even my mind, and taken all the fun out of things. Besides, it wasn't as if I didn't have other ways of seeing the future.

"What's going on? Where am I?" I asked

The man across from me was a bit full of him. I didn't need the empathetic gifts granted to me by the Force to know that. It was clear in the way he carried himself. He thought himself in charge here. How little he understood. I was the only one with any power here.

"I'll be the one answering the questions here Mister Gothic" I was told.

Hearing that made me sigh.

"It's just Gothic," I told him "I have some titles, but they won't mean anything to you".

My interrogator raised an eyebrow.

"And what titles would these be," he asked.

The bespectacled man who sat across from me wrote down all the titles I gave him before tossing the notebook aside. Clearly he'd not believed anything I'd just told him, even when I let him know where I'd gotten those titles from. To be fair not that many people would believe it despite it all being true, and this was why Jump Chan turned up to do the whole download into the head thing.

"Gothic, if that is your real name," said the chief interrogator guy "we know that you somehow got involved with S.H.I.E.L.D despite having next to know history".

Someone must have noticed that I didn't have a proper backstory for this Jump.

"So who are you?" I asked, "You're not S.H.I.E.L.D".

I put a little Force power behind the question.

"We, Mr Gothic, are something much more dangerous. We are HYDRA" he admitted.

I smiled.

"Thanks, I just needed to be sure," I said.

I transformed into my Asgardian body, and with no effort, I broke the handcuffs on my wrists an action which caused both of the guards to draw their weapons, even as the glasses-wearing interrogator guy took some steps back. When I stood up the armed men finally opened fire, but since I was currently an Asgardian so the bullets didn't hurt. The Asgardians, or the Æsir, the inhabitants of Asgard, are the beings which the gods of Norse mythology are based upon, as such human weapons weren't much of a threat.

This was because while Asgardians and humans look the same in appearance, they are very much different. Asgardians have various superhuman abilities that are superior to a normal human being. The most primary of their abilities are superhuman strength, although it varies the average Asgardian possess the strength to battle any type of being within the Nine Realms In addition to great strength is their other physical abilities included enhanced such as speed, agility, reflexes, and coordination.

However, the most important of their abilities is their durability and regenerative abilities. Although it does somewhat vary hence why I wore armour even in this form, and even though they can survive tremendous amounts of physical punishment, far more than a normal human being, they can be hurt. That is when their advanced regenerative abilities take over. It enables them to heal much faster than a normal human being.

Also, their regenerative abilities enable them to have very long lifespans. While humans would see them as immortal they are not. Asgardians age as humans do in the first years of their lives, but when they reach early adulthood, they start to age much more slowly. They can live for up to 5000 years on average.

The reason the bullets from handguns were no threat was because this body had different internal anatomy than humans, with bones, tissues, and skin is several times denser than a normal human body. Of course, getting shot isn't a pleasant experience so I switched on my kinetic barrier, which would be helpful if there were guards around with high-quality weapons. Pistol fire was one thing, assault rifles were another.

With this body's enhanced speed I made it across the room and was breaking necks before the guards could empty their clips. The third guy, the one who'd been asking questions, had no weapon so I didn't kill him, as he tried to open the door and escape he found it locked.

I smiled at him as I stepped up to the door.

"Here, let me try," I said to him.

After pushing him aside the glasses guy hit the wall so hard that he might have died, as I was not used to this to level of strength, but I didn't let that bother me. Instead, I reared back and kicked, and the door came off its hinges. Clearly they hadn't a clue what I could do, but they weren't totally unprepared as when the door hit the ground and I stepped out of the room. I found several machine guns pointed my way.

They opened fired and I used my powers to stop the bullets, much like Neo did in the second Matrix film. Once they'd stopped firing I let the bullets hit the ground, and the guys just holding the guns just stood there even as I advanced.

I wasted no time, and knowing the kind of things HYDRA got up to I didn't feel remotely merciful, sometimes just snapping necks and cashing cheques is just how I got things done, although in this case, I was mostly doing the snapping necks part.

Eventually, there wasn't a single breathing soul left in the whole facility, which was admittedly rather small to begin with, and when I could detect no one else around I began heading for the entrance which was clearly signposted.

_"Leaving so soon Gothic?"_

Upon hearing that electronic voice I looked around soon I saw a security camera and a small speaker under it. Someone had been watching me.

"Sorry about the mess" I joked.

Blood was hard to wash off the walls.

"They don't matter," said the voice over the speaker "What is important is your interest in SHIELD and my interest in you. If you would perhaps consider continuing this dialogue, I believe we both can be very helpful to one another".

I was willing to listen.

"And who are you, that you can be helpful to me?" I asked.

Arnim Zola was the name he gave. It didn't ring any bells, but he did have an offer for me, and while I was tempted to destroy HYDRA the organisation was slippery. It might be best to learn more about the group before taking it out so I took the offer of alliance.

(Line Break)

**Donut**** Shop. The USA.**

The Iron Man aka Tony Stark was out of his depths, not that he would ever admit to such a thing, the Palladium core of the ARC reactor in his chest was slowly killing him, and he couldn't take it out as that would kill him very quickly. Also couldn't find any other element to be a substitute for the Palladium that was killing him. To make matters worse he was running out of time to find one.

As if all that wasn't enough the military and the government were trying to take his Iron Man Suit. Then there was the case of Ivan Vanko. Tony had been taking part in the Monaco Historic Grand Prix, just to have a little fun before he died but then he was attacked by Vanko who'd somehow made an arc reactor.

Add to that Tony had made Potts the CEO of Stark Industries, and now she was unhappy due to his behaviour. He wished he could tell her about his problem but he didn't want her to worry. Then last night during his own birthday party he'd gotten extremely drunk and fought with Rhodes. Now Rhodes was away somewhere with an Iron Man suit, he could have stopped Rhodes but he hadn't wanted to.

Tony was now sitting on, well in really, big doughnut shape above someplace that sold bad food while wearing his Iron Man Suit when Nick Fury came to see him

"Stark, I'm gonna have to ask you to exit the doughnut" he called up.

With that Fury went inside, not waiting for any reply from Tony.

Tony sighed and came down and entered the empty junk food place before he sat down across Fury,

"Honestly speaking, I'm a bit hungover. I'm not sure if you're real or if I'm having..."

"Oh, believe me, Stark, I am very real" insisted Fury "I'm the realest person you're ever gonna meet".

Tony sighed as he leaned back,

"Just my luck" he muttered while looking around "Where's the staff here?"

Ignoring that Nick Fury indicated toward the poison markings on Tony's neck

"That's not looking so good," he said,

Tony shrugged, acting as it didn't matter.

"I've been worse" he replied.

Just then Natasha who has been posing as Pepper secretary Natalia Rushman came in in her black one-piece tight suit.

"Huh, You're fired," Tony said while staring at her.

She found that amusing.

"That's not up to you" Natasha replied as sat nearby Fury "We've secured the perimeter, but I don't think we should hold it for too much longer".

Fury grinned while looking at Tony's annoyed expression.

"Tony, I want you to meet Agent Romanoff" he introduced.

"I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D agent" she explained "Once we knew you were ill, I was tasked to you by Director Fury.

Fury spoke before Stark could say something about that.

"You've been very busy Stark. You made your girl your CEO, you're giving away all your stuff. You let your friend fly away with your suit. Now, if I didn't know better..."

Tony interrupted Fury there,

"You don't know better" he insisted "I didn't give it to him, he took it".

The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D acted surprised.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're saying that he took it? You're Iron Man and he just took it? Your friend walked in there, kicked your ass and took your suit? Is that even possible?" Fury asked.

Natasha decided to answer,

"Well, according to Mr Stark's database security guidelines, there are redundancies to prevent unauthorised usage," she said.

Tony sighed. Sure he could have done something about the theft, the reality was he'd hadn't wanted to.

"What do you want from me?" Iron Man asked.

"No . . . no . . . Stark, the question is what do you want from me?" Fury replied

You have become a problem, a problem I have to deal with. Contrary to your belief, you are not the centre of my universe. I have bigger fish to fry than you".

Fury turned to Natasha,

"Hit it" he ordered.

Natasha quickly stood up and injected a serum into Tony's neck with a syringe, Tony cried out, more in shock than pain. Then he started feeling a lot better suddenly,

"What was that? What did you do to me?" he demanded.

Fury smirked before he replied

"What did we just do for you Stark" he corrected "That's lithium dioxide and it's gonna take the edge off. We're trying to make you go back to work".

"Give me a couple of boxes of that thing and I'll be right as rain," Tony suggested.

Natasha spoke next.

"It's not as cure Stark" she explained "It just handles the symptoms for a while. Your problem is not gonna be an easy fix"

Tony snorted in reply,

"Trust me, I know. I'm good at this stuff. I have been searching for a viable replacement for Palladium for a long time" he explained I've tried every permutation, every commutation of all the known elements but it's all for nothing".

He was wrong about that.

"Well, I'm here to tell you, you haven't tried them all" Fury said as he got up "Let's get you home, we will talk there".

Tony too stood up with a sigh and soon followed.

(Line Break)

**Stark Residence. The USA.**

"The Arc Reactor in your chest, it's based on an unfinished technology," Fury said as he sat down on the chair in the destroyed balcony of Tony Stark's house.

"No, it's finished. It was never very effective until I miniaturised it and put it in my chest" Tony stated.

Fury shook his head,

"No, you are wrong" the one-eyed man corrected "I knew Howard after all he was one of the founding members of S.H.I.E.L.D".

That shocked Tony but Fury continued, "According to Howard, the arc reactor was a stepping stone for something greater. He was on to something big, something so big that it was gonna make the nuclear reactor look like a triple-A battery".

Tony frowned upon hearing that.

"Just him or was Anton Vanko on this too?" he then asked.

Fury sighed before speaking.

"Anton Vanko is the other side of that coin. Vanko was a Russian spy who befriended your father for his own profit, he was planning to sell it and get rich but Howard found out about" the Director explained "Howard had him deported and when the Russians caught up with him they shipped his ass off to Siberia. He spent the next 20 years there in a vodka filled rage, swearing revenge on your father. Ivan Vanko, the son you had the misfortune of crossing paths in Monaco. His father made him hate the Stark name and he invaded the Monaco Grand Prix to get back at you".

Now Stark began to understand why the son of Vanko hated him so much. He couldn't avenge his father by killing Tony's father so he'd come after Tony

"You said that I haven't tried everything. What do you mean I haven't tried everything? What haven't I tried?" Iron Man asked, getting back to the important matter here.

"Howard told me that you were the only person with the means and knowledge to finish what he started" Fury was now saying "but are you that guy? Because if you are, then you can fix what's wrong with you."

Tony didn't believe what he had just heard.

"I don't know where you get your information but he wasn't my biggest fan," said Stark "most of the time we didn't see eye to eye".

Which was an understatement really.

"What do you remember about your father?" Fury wondered.

Tony answered soon enough

"He was cold, he was calculating. He never told me he loved me. He never even told me he liked me, so it's a little tough for me to digest when you're telling me he said that the whole future was riding on me and he's passing it down" said the dying man "I don't get that. You're talking about a guy whose happiest day was when he shipped me off to boarding school".

"That's not true Stark, he may not have been the best father, he always loved you," Fury said as he stood up

A few agents with Phil Coulson came in holding a trunk, one of them was dressed much more casually than the others Tony noticed.

"This belonged to your father and it's time I return it" explained Fury as the case was placed on the table "Natasha will remain at Stark Industries with her cover intact. Remember tony, I've got an eye on you".

"Wait! Wait! Just Wait, what am I suppose to do with this stuff?" Tony asked.

Fury shrugged.

"You are your father's son, I am sure you'll find something useful to do with it" he replied.

With that, he left.

"We've disabled all communications," Coulson said as he stepped forward "No contact with the outside world until you are done".

Iron Man had no intention of being restrained by anyone.

"First things first I need a few errands run," Tony told the agent "I'll put in a little time at the lab if you send one of your goon squad down to The Coffee Bean for a Starbucks run, or something like that, that'd be nice".

Coulson wasn't having any of that.

"Mr Stark, I am not here for that" he replied "I've been authorised by Director Fury to use any means necessary to keep you on the premises. If you attempt to leave or play any games, I will tase you and watch Supernanny while you drool into the carpet".

(Line Break)

**Tony Stark's House. The USA.**

Since I'd been ordered to stay here with Agent Coulson I didn't get to spend much time with Natasha Romanoff before she and Fury left Coulson with me to babysit Tony Stark while he worked on perfecting the ARC reactor. He needed to focus on that or he'd die and that would screw up the timeline.

While standing off to the side I watched as Phil Coulson and Tony Stark chatted. I especially enjoyed the line about tasing Tony and watching Supernanny while he drooled on the carpet. Unfortunately, that didn't come to pass and soon enough Stark focused on me, he didn't know what to make of me I wasn't an agent, or at least I didn't look like one.

"And who's this Agent?" Stark asked Coulson "Doesn't have a suit like you, so I assume he's not also got the same stick up his ass as you do".

That made me smile.

"My name is Gothic," I told Iron Man "I'm a big fan of your work Mister Stark"

He feigned disinterest in that and waved a dismissive hand,

"Who isn't a fan of my work? I'm pretty amazing" he said.

With that Iron Man went to work on his ARC reactor, and I didn't doubt for a second that he'd go right to his computer and look me up. No, that there would be much to find.

Coulson and I hadn't really gotten a chance to talk since Fury assigned me to follow him around like a good little assistant. Thus, when we were finally alone he decided to speak to me.

"So, alien?" he asked.

That would normally be a very odd question, but this guy did work for S.H.I.E.L.D so maybe he'd met some human-looking aliens before, or was just guessing.

"No I'm human" I answered.

Well, I was in this body.

"I'm from another universe," I said next.

Coulson took some time to ponder that before going into the living room so he could watch Supernanny. I decided to spend time here in meditation as while I was eager to swap some ideas with Stark this part of his life was something he needed to get through on his own. As would be what followed, so I intended to simply sit back and enjoy the show.

(Line Break)

**Casino. New York.**

When the windows of my penthouse suite suddenly exploded I glared up at the now broken window where I saw the two figures that had so rudely invaded my home. When I saw who they were I cancelled the alarm and told Cortana to lock the elevator to the penthouse so that I could deal with this. I'd just gotten back from babysitting Tony Stark, and didn't have other plans for the weekend so I figured I'd deal with this mess myself.

"Rocket and Groot?!" I yelled, surprised when I saw who and what had come after me.

How was this possible? Why were they here? They had no reason to come after me as I'd not selected any drawbacks that included either Rocket coming after me or the Collector wanting me for his collection. Yet there they were and they'd blasted their way in.

Rocket was really bizarre-looking. Watching the movies had prepared me somewhat for a talking raccoon, but not totally.

"I am Groot"

Rocket was much more menacing in looks than Groot despite being a tiny creature. Groot just seemed like a walking tree, which he kinda was, and not at all dangerous.

"Yes, I know you're Groot" I told the walking tree "I was just rather shocked to see you".

The wood guy turned to face his partner.

"I am Groot".

The tree guy didn't think I could be the person they were after because I also looked not dangerous. Not that I blamed him for this as currently, I was in my Damien body, the one I'd gotten for the Harry Potter Jump, which made me look like a normal guy. Should I shift into either of my other two bodies it would be a different story.

"Of course he's dangerous," said the talking mammal "he took out a whole Ravager Gang".

Oh, so that was why they were here.

"Stakar Ogord must have put a bounty on me" I muttered.

**Stakar Ogord** was a legendary Ravager captain and the leader of the Stakar Ravager Clan, and as much of a leader as the collective Ravager gangs could have. Ogord saved Yondu Udonta, a guy I'd killed, from a life of slavery and welcomed him to the Ravagers, but he was later forced to exile Udonta for engaging in child trafficking and violating the Ravager code. I'd done some research on the group using information acquired on Xandar so I knew more about the group and how it might have been useful to me in the future. Now I didn't see much future for any of them.

"Yeah and he's willing to pay 1,000,000 units for you," said Rocket "That's a lot of money, and I'm collecting".

"I am Groot."

"Well okay, so its 500,000 units each" the mammal corrected.

"I am Groot."

At this point, I was thinking that if I let myself get captured by Rocket and Groot, then I'd be shipped off to where ever it was Stakar wanted me, and I could deal with him. If I didn't get captured and stayed here, then something worse might arrive on Earth. Also as I still had no idea how Rocket and Groot found me I didn't know how to avoid other bounty hunters in the future. Besides, I didn't really want to kill Rocket and Groot.

"I surrender," I said, "We should get going".

Before Cameron got back from where ever it was she'd gone. She would kill these two as they were a threat to me.

Rocket smirked and returned his oversized gun to his back, before slapping some space cuffs on me, and then we got shot up into some ship via a form of tractor beam. Nothing I'd not seen before and I had technology way more advanced than this stuff.

"So how did you find me," I asked Rocket.

He wasn't the weak-willed type, but nor was he outright immune to mind tricks, I couldn't have convinced him to let me go, but getting him to share some information wasn't hard.

"Oh yeah the bounty was interesting cause it didn't come with a picture or any information really" he told me "But we met this guy called Quill, and he's not a fan of yours, he had some footage of you and knew that you came from this mudball, from there it was just a matter of checking this world's records".

I'd wiped Quill's memories of our encounter, but he must have been able to piece enough together to figure out that I came from Earth. I didn't know how, but once you knew the system it wouldn't be hard for someone with advanced tech to get an image and hack into the Internet to find me. Cortana was careful to keep me out of the electronic records as much as possible, but she wasn't all-knowing. Plus I must on SHIELD's and HYDRA's databases.

"Didn't Quill want to come after me?" I asked.

Rocket locked me in some of cell before answering.

"He mentioned something about not ever coming to this dirtball" the furball answered.

I didn't think that Quill cared enough for the Ravagers to avenge them if it meant coming here to Earth, but still I needed to increase my security.

"Hey, Rocket how would you like to not only collect the bounty on me but also make some more money?" I asked.

That got his attention and soon we began to talk. All I needed from Rocket was some information.

(Line Break)

**Iron Lotus. Contraxia V.**

As it turned out the meeting place to drop off their bounty (me) was some sort of brothel with robot whores. Not that I was judging this as I had a cyborg sex slave. But it seemed like an odd place for Rocket and Groot to met with the Ravagers.

I knew that despite their shady line of work, Ravagers followed a strict code of honour and that those adopted into the clans had to swear to obey the Ravager Code. They were crooks however certain crimes were forbidden for the Ravagers commit, such as kidnapping and/or trafficking children. A clan which broke the code would be exiled, no matter how popular or well-loved its members. Another part of the code was that the Ravagers had to keep their word when making a deal, something I planned to make us of today, and if that didn't work out well I'd have to kill all the Ravagers across the galaxy.

The Ravagers seemed to have their own religion with their own afterlife, and if they broke the code they'd be denied this afterlife, so it was important to them. Upon death, Ravagers would be disintegrated and their remains released into space while the ships of other clans released firework-like projections called Colors. Ravagers expect to see their loved ones again "among the stars," and to hear "the Horns of Freedom" upon death.

Accounts I'd read also told me that Ravagers were often a belligerent lot. Many, though not all, members are either uneducated, dim, or both at once. These members form rowdy groups that enjoy drinking, whoring, which was most likely while we were here.

To lead such unruly crews, captains must possess strength. Strength among Ravagers means possessing combat ability, a strong temperament, and good political standing with other Ravager groups. Ravager captains are often intelligent, serving as the brain that guides their largely dim-witted crew. Captains who are seen as losing strength may face uprisings and need to employ a show of force to keep their crew in order.

All of this I went over in my head as Rocket took his money and then headed back onto the ship. As soon as they took off the leader of the Ravagers started to make some sort of speech about avenging the pirate crew I'd killed for boarding my ship. Despite them being exiled they were still worth avenging apparently.

"So can we make a deal here?" I asked.

Perhaps I could offer the Ravagers something in exchange for leaving me alone.

"String him up boys" shouted the leader.

Guess diplomacy was off the table, but I'd come prepared for that, and before anyone could grab me. I took us into the Mirror Dimension.

The Mirror Dimension was a parallel dimension that allows the user to practice their magical abilities and fight their enemies without the public's knowledge. Skilled sorcerers were even able to fold matter and distort space while here, and those who use the power of the Dark Dimension have stronger control over the Mirror Dimension to the point of being able to fold and warp space in reality. I didn't have that measure of control, but I could still shift a group of people into the Mirror Dimension.

This place could serve as a prison for those without a Sling Ring, so while everyone else was wondering what the hell was going around here I grabbed the leader and took him back to the regular universe.

"Okay, you and I are going to talk" I said.

I needed to know where to find the other gangs so I could take care of all of them in case the leader still didn't feel like talking. There were a hundred or so gangs, so that might take a while, but I had a fast battleship and a decade of time.


End file.
